Jane's Story
by Olivia Niamh Cullen
Summary: After the Cullens and the Volturi have their confrontation at the end of Breaking Dawn, Aro wishes to find out what has become of Renesmee, so after 3 years Aro sends someone to check on the Cullens, but why Jane?
1. Leaving

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

I was lying across my bed reading a book, typical human drivel, boy meets girl, boy kisses girl, happily ever after. Contrary to everyone's belief, I found some human ideals enjoyable, like just relaxing on your bed with a good book. But I wouldn't let anyone know that of course, Demetri, Felix, Alec...they'd never let me live it down.

Ech. "Happily ever after." I hated that phrase. _What does it mean!? _I think it's just a lazy author's way to tie all the loose ends together.

_Don't lie to yourself, Jane. The reason you hate it so much is because you know you'll never get yours._

No, that was untrue.

I am Jane of the Volturi for Pete's sake! I am known all over the world to our kind, I'm untouchable, I strike fear into the hearts of men!

_Yeah, everyone knows you, so what!?"Untouchable", I don't think so, more like they'll crap themselves if you go near them!_

_And, I'll give you one thing, you do strike fear into the hearts of men._

That's right.

_THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T HAVE A MATE!_

I got angry, really angry.

I searched for a target to inflict pain on.

What the hell!? Of course there's no one to inflict pain on! It's my own mind!

I am such a psychopath! Why is that the first place I go to? I'm right, that is why I have no mate, they're afraid I'll torture them if they get too close.

Footsteps. Crap.

I flung the book under my bed; I heard the flutter of pages.

_Well that's my book ruined._

I knew who it was before they announced themselves, the same old scents I'd known for eons.

A knock at the door.

"Come in Demetri, Felix." I said making sure you couldn't see under the bed by adjusting the covers.

"Hello brothers." I said serenely.

"J, you can cut the crap, Aro is at the other end of the castle." Demetri said walking across my room settling himself in an armchair and resting his feet on my dresser, he tousled his floppy light brown hair.

"Alright, alright. It just gets programmed into you. What do you want?" I asked them.

"Aro has a special mission for you." Felix took a few steps into the room, hands behind his back.

"A mission? For me? Why me?" I asked, craning my neck to look up at him, he was so tall.

"Why would he tell us? We're just the guard." Demetri said gazing over at us lazily.

I walked swiftly over to him knocked his feet from the dresser, he gave me a sour look.

I looked to Felix "You must have some idea, Felix." I plead.

Felix looked as if he were deliberating something.

I ran through the options in my brain.

1: Torture him until I get what I need...naw I like Felix.

2: Use my other skill of persuasion.

I pulled my eyebrows together and then pouted creating a perfectly heartbreaking expression.

"Oh J! Don't!" Felix plead this time.

Your probably wondering, J? What the heck is up with that?

There are only three people in the world I'll allow to call me J. Demetri, Felix and Alec.

Also Aro of course, I can't disagree with Aro. He can call me Beverly-Mc-Dingbat if he wants.

_Beverly-Mc-Dingbat? _I questioned internally.

Anyway...

"Do what?" I asked in a faux clueless voice.

Demetri came over to investigate. "J! Now that's fighting dirty!"

"Fine!" Felix gave in.

I smirked evilly. The two of them rolled their eyes.

"Just don't freak out, okay?" Felix's brow was creased with worry.

"All I know is that it involves..." He began.

I placed my hands on my hips impatiently.

"...The Cullen's."

I saw red. Blind fury overtook me.

"Leave, quickly." I said in a monotone.

They obeyed and stepped outside and closed the door.

I unleashed the fury.

I loathed the Cullen's with every fibre of my being!

Carlisle- I'm in control-Cullen.

Esme-love me love me!-Cullen.

Rosalie- the vain beotch-Hale.

Emmett-the dumb shit-Cullen.

Jasper- I'm so smooth- Hale.

Alice-pixie maniac freak-Cullen.

Renesmee-the demon child-Cullen.

Edward- just absolutely hate beyond words- Cullen.

And then...there was _her._

Bella- priority to annihilate- Cullen.

I'd give anything for her to lift her shield for just one second! Then I'd get her. I'd make her pay for outdoing me, showing me up and then taunting me.

That bitch!

I opened my eyes.

My room was...no more.

God, I've got to calm down.

_Think about happy things, think of all the good things in your life._

_Nothing, well.....that's depressing._

"J?" Someone called as the door creaked open.

I couldn't see who it was, feathers fluttered down from the ceiling after being torn from the pillows. The end of my four poster bed was broken in two. A mirror was smashed.

_Great. Even _more_ bad luck for me._

The swirl of feathers calmed, I saw my brother standing in the doorway cautiously.

"I still say anger management is an option." He said with raised eyebrows.

"Watch it, Alec." I warned him.

"J, it's not _me _your mad at remember. Besides we both know what will happen if the two of us get into a fight."

I recalled the one time I had gotten into a serious fight with my brother.

He writhed in pain for a while before, unbeknownst to me, his "knock-out-mist" as I called it made its way over to me and I collapsed.

Everything was one big over-reaction when we first joined the Volturi. That fight was over shampoo...that's right...shampoo.

Thinking about it now we laughed.

"Oh well, it's nice to know being messed up runs in the family." I joked as we walked out of my room and towards Aro's chambers, Felix and Demetri joined us.

"I'll say. J, your half my size and you still scare the crap out of me." Felix chipped in, the others laughed.

I gave a feeble grin, more confirmation of what I was thinking about earlier.

_...And behind door number one is psychopathic torturer bitch. The contestant quails in horror as I step out, "Hello everyone!!!" _

I chuckled. Man, my sense of humour is _**so **_weird.

"To be fair, Felix, it's not hard for anyone to be half the size of you. That would make them normal." Alec justified, still laughing.

I shot Alec an appreciative smile, he knew I hated being so small. Well, at least I am taller than that pixie Cullen.

Arg, they are always there, in the back of my mind!

Anyway, I hated looking the way I do because my brother and I were changed to join the Volturi at the age of fifteen. I mean, come on! I wasn't even of age, eighteen maybe, seventeen at a push but _fifteen_!?

We walked along chatting until we knew we were within earshot of Aro, and then everything got _tranquil_.

We walked into Aro's quarters.

"Ah, Jane, my pet. Please, approach me." Aro said silkily.

Alec, Felix and Demetri hung back as I stepped forward.

"I suppose you are wondering why I have asked for you Jane. Ever since our confrontation with the Cullen's-"

I suppressed a growl.

"I have been quite preoccupied wondering what has become of little Renesmee-"

Another growl suppressed.

"Hopefully she has managed to control her bloodlust. Is she really all that different from the immortal children?" He mused.

The four of us stayed in silence as he thought on it.

"I've decided that the only way to find out is to send someone...and that someone would be you."

I tried really hard not to refuse point blank; I couldn't visit the people I loathed.

"Yes, Aro." I said obediently. Then it hit me."I'll be alone?"

"Yes, but I'm not worried, you can take care of yourself, Jane." Aro said gazing into space.

"Aro, perhaps I can go too, Jane obviously doesn't want to be alone with them." Alec offered.

"No. The Cullen's will feel threatened if I send two of my most valued guard there, no, only one." Aro explained.

"Felix I want you to escort Jane to the Cullen residence, and then return home. After that, Jane, I wish for you to write to me after no later than two weeks explaining your findings." Aro said.

"_Explaining your findings"? What am I a freaking research zoologist? Wait, TWO WEEKS!?_

"Perhaps I heard you wrong, Master. It sounded as if you said two weeks." I said, perplexed.

"That is correct dear one; you shall stay as long as I deem there is a need to." Aro confirmed,"Now, run along and pack, you must leave as soon as possible."

My face was impassive as I exited the room in front of Alec, Felix and Demetri.

I clutched my hands into fists, Alec grabbed one and it relaxed slightly.

**Well, guys, what did you think?**

**I wrote this because I wanted to explore another side of Jane, she's always portrayed as **_**Evil, **_**she's just misunderstood. :) **

**Let me know what you think guys I'd really like to know seeing as I haven't written about the Volturi before.**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	2. Arriving

I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

JPOV

I was packing my things, very, very slowly, well for a vampire anyway. Every motion I made was rigid.

_Don't freak out Jane. Don't do it. Don't, don't, don't._

"Jane?"

"I'm not freaking out!" I shouted back at my mind, throwing a pair of leggings and a Skelanimals T-Shirt in the air.

"I didn't say you were!" An alarmed voice exclaimed.

I looked around for the source of the voice, which I now knew hadn't emanated from myself internally or otherwise.

"Alec!?" I questioned, which was stupid because he was standing in front of me, in plain sight!

I shook my head uselessly.

"Oh man, J." Alec sighed, "All of this…" He seemed to struggle to find a way to put it,"…business has got you messed up."

"I _don't_ need your pity, Alec!" I growled.

"I'm not offering you any pity, J. I just want to help." Alec said trying to sooth me. He came over to me and held onto my shoulders turning me to face him. He gave me that old smile that I loved, it was one of the only things I remembered of my human life, my brother's smile.

I almost smiled back before that piercing voice in my brain intervened.

_Going soft are we, Jane? _

I abruptly scowled. _No, no weakness, ever._

"I don't want your help!" I said pushing him away from me. I turned my back on him and continued stuffing my most prized possessions into my suitcase, hoping he would say something like, "Come on J, we both know you don't mean that."

But he didn't he said," Fine, well I hope this farewell was the way you wanted it, Jane."

I spun around but he was already gone. _Jane? He called me JANE!? _Okay not that weird, it's my name. But he never _ever _calls me Jane unless we're with the elders.

_Great, now my own brother hates me. I guess I'll just add him to the list._

"Ready to go, J?" Felix asked popping his head through the door.

"Yeah." I said blankly.

I followed Felix out and said my goodbyes and then soon enough, which was _way_ too soon, we were on the plane to Washington.

_Why me? Why me? God, if you think you're funny…you're really not!_

"Hey, Felix. Any chance we stop off in Mexico? I know the cutest little tortilla place…" I tried to bribe him.

"J, we don't eat. Why do all your bribes consist of torture, cuteness or food?" Felix chuckled to me under his breath.

I pouted some more.

He sighed "Come on, J, it wont be that bad."

I looked at him as if he had gone mad, he probably had.

"Look at it this way, Aro said nothing about…having a little…fun, with the Cullen's." He smiled evilly.

I slowly looked up at him, a smile spreading across my face, "You're right, Felix." You're right."

Well that comforted me a bit. I needed to have something to focus my "energy" on, it's not good if it gets pent up. _Believe me._

I still couldn't help but dread the time I would spend with them, all alone.

"Excuse me for a minute." I mumbled before darting, at human pace of course-_blech_-to the bathroom.

I locked the door, looked around the cramped cubicle for a moment and then my eyes settled on the mirror. I took out the blue contacts I was wearing, they were almost completely dissolved, and replaced them with new ones.

When I was done, I just looked into the mirror, looking and loathing. Maybe it's for the best that I'm going to be surrounded by the people I hate, that way I wont have to inflict myself upon the people I love.

I pressed my lips together, and closed my eyes, for the first time in a long while, I wished that I could cry.

APOV- _A day earlier_

I came out of my vision, horrified. Jane! _Jane__of the Volturi, _was coming here!?

Edward appeared at my side, his eyes were wide. "When?"

"About a day." I whispered, still in shock.

"Why!?" He shouted now.

"T-to check on Renesmee…I think." I replied, I was rooted to the spot out of shock.

"But the Volturi _never _react this quickly." Edward frowned, ruffling his hair in frustration.

"Aro must have had this on his mind for a while then. He did seem very…_interested _in her." I offered, looking out the window, as if I were expecting Jane to appear from the trees and wave at me.

Bella came into the room, lightening quick. "What's going on?"

"Jane is coming here." Edward explained.

She stared at him with fear in her eyes. Of course not for herself, no, but fear for all of us. Not only is Bella immune to what Jane can do, but she always puts her family before herself.

"No!" Bella said, distressed.

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked.

"She's with Jacob today." She told me.

"Well, we need to get her home…or…" I was caught on another train of thought.

"Yes, it might be best for her to stay with him for the time being." Edward listened to my thoughts and agreed.

"Jacob would die before he let anything happen to her, that's the safest place she would be besides with us. And I doubt Jane would walk onto Quileute lands, unprotected." Bella said, still looking worried.

"Okay, well we better prepare the others." I said.

"I'll come with you." Edward said.

"I'll run over to Jacob's and let him know." Bella said walking over to the nearest window.

"Wait, Bella! Alice are you sure Jane is not arriving until tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Tomorrow at the earliest." I reassured him.

"Okay." He said, then he walked over to Bella and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. She smiled and then dropped out of the window, we heard a light thud as she landed gracefully.

"Come on." Edward said to me as we went to find the others.

JPOV- _Present time._

_Nope, nuhuh, no way._

I was walking off of the plane and out of the terminal with Felix.

_Nooooo, not gonna happen._

Driving in a rented car towards Forks.

_Never ever ever ever ever ever…_

Diving towards the Cullen house.

_Ever ever ever…_

Parking up _outside _the Cullen house.

_EVER…_

Getting out to see them glaring at me.

_Going to do this. _I thought in a small internal voice.

They're looked ranged from sneers to leers, so I just smirked, of course on the outside I always looked calm, cool and collected.

But _inside _on the other hand…

_Don't hurt me!!! Please! I'll return the freaking favour! Why did Aro send me here? Does he _want _me to die!? I think he just might if-_

_Wait, they can read minds. Hold it, the mind reader is not here._

"Hello, Cullen family, how nice to see you again." Felix said warmly.

I couldn't help but find Felix's _formal _voice amusing, but I couldn't exactly look up at him and start giggling girlishly.

"What is this about, Felix?" The blonde male ( I didn't want to use his name) demanded immediately. I was shocked, he was usually so sure. "Why are you here?"

"We did warn you that we'd be keeping an eye on things, Carlisle." Felix reminded him in a helpful manner.

"Yes, indeed. And unfortunately, _I _have to be the one to do it. Speaking of which, where _is _little Renesmee?"

That's when the mind reader arrived, with _it _at his side.

"Renesmee is away from here." The mind reader informed me stiffly.

"Well, that negates the purpose of my visit, does it not?" I said innocently.

"We will bring Renesmee home when we deem it prudent to do so, only when we are sure she is safe." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I suppose that better be within two weeks because if I haven't sent word back home before then, the Volturi may deem it _prudent _to come and see for themselves." I said a vindictive pleasure coursing through me.

All of the Cullen's showed fear, however minutely. I liked that.

"She'll be here within two weeks." He said grudgingly after a moment.

"Excellent." Felix said clapping his hands together, "Carlisle would it be a problem for Jane to stay with your family for the time being?"

They all looked aghast.

I scowled at the ground. "I'll go my own way, I'd rather that."

"Nonsense, Jane. What good would that do to our investigation? And Carlisle is a hospitable man." Felix said looking down on me.

Investigation? Oh, they wont like that.

"Yes, that will be fine." The leader said crisply.

"Good, now Jane and I must talk for a moment. Carlisle, if you will, Jane has some luggage." Felix said gesturing to the boot of the car.

"I can take it in myself." I hissed at him. Then I realised that may be construed with politeness I said, "I don't want them touching my things."

"Jane, be nice." Felix warned.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Felix." I turned to the Cullen's, "You may carry my bags in."

"Oh, why thank you." The smallest one said, sarcastic venom dripping from her lips.

A couple of them, I didn't care which, took my bags in as Felix and I walked into the forest.

Once we were a fair ways in I hit him on the arm.

"What?" He asked, laughing slightly.

""Jane has some luggage", do you think you're funny?" I mimicked him.

"I couldn't resist." He chuckled. "Are you sure you're alright here, J? I had to keep up appearances there but if you want to you can go to a hotel or something."

I contemplated this for a moment, "No, I'm not weak. I can handle myself."

"What if they hurt you? Now that they've got that damn shield-"

"I'll be fine." I assured him. "Would they want to incur the wrath of the Volturi by destroying a valued member? I think not."

Felix smiled, placing his huge hands upon my tiny shoulders, "We'll miss you back home, J. It wont be the same without our little demon."

"You bet you're ass it wont." I giggled sadly. "Tell… tell Alec I'm sorry will you?"

"Of course, but he told _me _to tell you that you have to call him as soon as possible."

"Call him?" I asked. We never used phones, any of us, we were always together.

"Yeah, here." He said reaching into the bag he was carrying, retrieving a square box and handing it to me. "An IPhone. And…" He opned the box to take out the glossy new phone, he leant into me so that he could show me the screen. "A phone book, with everyone on there. We all got phones."

He scrolled down.

_Alec ;)_

_Heidi 3_

_Demetri 3 :P_

_Felix :D_

The list went on.

I was all choked up. I looked up at Felix, trying to convey my emotions, I was never good at that.

"Forget it, J. Just _don't _forget to phone us." He winked. Then he leant down to give me a hug, I clung on tight.

When we returned the Cullen's were stood watching us, my bags were gone.

"I shall take my leave now, thank you greatly Carlisle." Felix said softly.

"Yes, send my regards to Aro." He replied, unwillingly.

Felix got in the car, and drove away.

The Cullen's just stared at me. I looked away from them, anywhere but them, exhaling every now and then.

When a good couple of minutes had passed, I clicked my tongue and looked at them. "So, do I have a room?"

"Yes." The largest one said gruffly.

I nodded. More silence.

"I'll head on up there then…" I had to stop, I was acting to loosely, I have to uphold my façade. The messy haired one looked at me strangely as I went passed.

_Crap, freaking mind reader. _

Right, I guess I'll just look for the room with my stuff in it.

I find the room with my stuff tossed unceremoniously on the floor.

"Yay." I said in a deadpan voice.

The room was nice really, big windows, a bed (unneeded but still), TV… you get it.

I flopped onto the bed and began to inspect my new phone, I didn't really care for phones but I could tell that it was a good one. I was having a look at some of the apps on it when I received a text message.

_You free to talk? - Alec ;)_

I texted back quickly, overjoyed to talk to him.

_Not right now, I'll see if I can get away later. Wow, this thing has a good connection.- J_

_I know, so how are things?- Alec ;)_

_Would suck-fest '010 be too broad? -J_

_Not at all, look maybe there's a way you can come back, I'll talk to Aro- Alec ;)_

_WTF? (Hehe, text slang) There's no way you are going to confront Aro, do you have a death wish? - J_

_No, but I'm worried.- Alec ;)_

_Don't be, okay I better start my inspection. Wish me luck, I'll need it. -J_

_Talk to you soon, J. (: - Alec ;)_

I went to step outside the door only to be confronted by both the shield and the mind reader.

_Oh, for the love of…_

"Yes?" I inquired.

"We're not letting you out of our sights." He in told me.

"Well, if I'm in another room how can you see me?" I said sarcastically. Damn, no humour! I began to walk to towards the window.

"Where do you think you're going?" The shield demanded.

"To hunt, I'm parched. I'm in the mood for something vintage…an older couple maybe…" Nice to taste…but the wrinkles…_blech. _

"No you arnt. I told, we are keeping an eye on you." The mind reader stepped in front of me.

I felt my skin prickle with disgust as I glared up at him.

"You don't own me. I can do whatever I like."

"Well, this is our territory, we hunt on animals here. Comply or get out." He siad firmly.

_Ew, how dare he? Hm, let's see. On the one hand I could go to the Volturi and say they went accommodating…then again Aro may have a mood swing and decide that I should have been polite. _

The mind reader smirked.

_Get out of my head!_

"Fine! I'll eat your animals. As long as you stay out of my head." I said trying to be civil. It wasn't working.

He mulled it over. "Okay, I'll refrain from reading you're mind as long as you eat animals. Oh, and call us by our real names. No, "mind reader", no "shield", no "small one", no "large one", no "wife", no "blonde", no "other blonde" and no "blonde leader"."

"So many blondes." I muttered. Then I agreed, and hopped out of the window to find some squirrel…or whatever it is they eat.

**I know what you're thinking.**

**SHE UPDATED!? OMFG!!!!!!!!**

**But yeah…very sorry. I've been very distracted. Hope you enjoy. (:**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	3. White Hot Fire

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

I was laying upon my bed, well _their _bed, face down.

"If only I could end it all." I murmured, muffled by the bed covers.

I hadn't tasted human blood in over three days and it was driving me insane. The taste of the blood on my lips…

Great! Now I have to hunt animals again to try and satisfy my thirst. Freaking brilliant.

Seeing as this was the first time I'd moved in about three hours, I thought I'd make a show of it. I lifted myself up, ending in a handstand on the bed, I then flipped myself upright.

_Well, that was fun. _

I hadn't come out of this room for the three days, I knew _they'd _be happy about that. But by what I'd heard, it slightly unnerved them. That was funny.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing the Volturi cloak I'd arrived in. Vampires didn't have body odour but I still didn't like wearing the same clothes for too long, it makes you feel drab.

I went to my luggage and inspected my clothes, I'd packed mostly everything I owned, but then again I wasn't paying attention at the time…

I picked out a long red sweater, tights and a black denim skirt, then I topped it all off with some navy blue converse.

**(AN It's a long shot but I wonder if anyone knows who wore that outfit recently…)**

I looked into the mirror again.

"Oh my God, I suuuuuuck." I assessed in an impassive whisper.

I let my golden hair down (Yes, I'm proud of my hair) and shook my hair to leave it in a kind of casual disarray. I applied some make up, white as white can be eye shadow and alabaster foundation. Sexy…ech.

When I was done downing on myself, I stepped back. I raised my eyebrows and smirked. Okay…maybe a _bit _sexy.

Okay…I kind of exaggerated before… I was changed _days _before my sixteenth birthday…that kind of got to me. But it _did _help that I developed early…

I shook my head. _It doesn't matter, still fifteen. _

Having successfully depressed myself again, I hopped from the window.

I thumped to the earth and ran into the forest. I had to admit, it was very beautiful around here. The light shone through the leaves of the trees, dancing over the beads of fallen rain that lay there.

I jumped up to a branch, this was actually pretty cool, I never got much exercise back in Volterra, it didn't rain much there either so touching the rain drops was interesting.

I ran my hand over one of the leaves, I looked at the drops on my hand and then rubbed them between my forefinger and thumb. Why did a little act like that appeal to me so much? This place must mess with your head.

"Excuse me." A voice called.

I was so surprised that I made a quick movement in defence and ended up falling from the tree.

I would have landed on my feet if I wasn't caught first.

"What are you doing? It's dangerous out here." The mi-…Edward said, still holding me.

I flinched out of his hold. "Don't touch me!" I said, scandalised by the contact.

"I don't un-" He looked closely at me. I removed a piece of hair from my face. "You!"

I rolled my eyes. I was still dusting myself off, as if he'd covered me in some sort of infected slime.

"But-b-b- how…what?" He looked me over again. He was taking steps back, he was afraid of me. That annoyed me, he wasn't scared a minute ago.

"A minute ago I didn't think you'd torture me for breathing too loudly." He said stiffly.

"What did I say about the mind reading?" I asked angrily.

"Well, why aren't you hurting me then?" He asked, uneasily.

"Is that an invitation?" I asked slyly.

"Definitely not." He said rigidly.

"Why were you following me?" I asked, trying to find out as much as I could before I fled.

"If I was following you I would have known who was falling out of that tree and-" He faltered.

"And you wouldn't have caught me." I said, irritated.

We both knew the truth of my words. Why was I still talking to him again?

"What _were _you doing then?" I asked, leaning against a tree with my arms folded.

He was still looking over me.

I sighed. "I don't wear my Volturi cloak all the time, obviously."

"Well, we _were _looking for you. We thought you were-"

"Trying to escape?" I said grimly.

He gave a short cough of a laugh, I looked at him, shocked that he could show any sign of humour.

He composed himself. "We were worried that you were going to hunt humans. The others are looking in town."

"I made a promise, I don't go back on promises." I said, walking past him.

Then a thought occurred to me, I turned. "So, why aren't you with them?"

He didn't reply.

"Don't tell me…you actually thought the best of me? Thought I'd keep my word?" I gave a scathing laugh, I turned again, walking back.

"Well, you did." He said, I gave an unnecessary growl. "Did you even get your fill?"

"What?" I asked, turning on him once again.

"Did you even hunt?"

"Didn't have time, I was stalked." I said tensely.

"Why are you acting like this?" He inquired.

"Like what?"

"Like a halfway normal person? Unless…this _is _you normal…" He mused.

I froze, I flew back over to him, he took a defensive stance.

"Don't test me, Cullen." I said, a growl ripping from me. "Your little shield isn't here now."

"Oh, yes she is." Another voice said.

It was _her, _the mate.

"Her _name _is Bella." Edward corrected.

"Would you just let me be?" I asked.

_Bella _was staring at me too, did I really look that bad?

I gave a huff and headed back into the forest, I may stay there for a while…

"I'm going to finish "hunting"." The quote marks were clearly audible in my tone. "When I get back, I want to discuss Renesmee."

They glared at me. I loped into the forest.

_That was the freaking deal, he doesn't read my mind, I don't massacre the town._

Eventually, the blood was sloshing around in me, I felt sick…well, I _think _that's what I felt. It'd been a while, I couldn't remember. But, regardless, I felt so weak.

I wandered back there, I pulled my phone from my pocket, it was ringing.

_Torture Me by The Red Hot Chilli Peppers _was my ring tone apparently.

I answered it hastily.

I looked around to see if anyone was close, it was all clear. "Who did it? Do you think you're funny?"

Alec obviously knew what I referring to, he was in hysterics on the other end of the phone. "Right on the chorus as well!"

"Once, I get back home, you're dead! Well, a bit more dead than usual!" I threatened unimpressively.

His laughter died down, "Still missing you, J."

"Miss you too, Al. I'll be out of here soon enough."

"Well, Aro's eager to hear from you."

"What! He's still thinking about that? He usually doesn't stay on the same train of thought for longer than two minutes."

"Unless something has caught his interest."

"Great, I bet this is like E news to him." I laughed.

"Huh?"

"See, this is what this place is doing to me! I'm watching all kinds of crap to get my mind off of where I am! Hey, did you hear about Brangelina?"

"Um…no."

"Well, good. Because they suck! Jennifer Aniston FTW!" I said, I was sounding slightly insane.

"…I have no idea what you just said."

"Good, it's probably better that way."

"Do you want me to rescue you from that hell hole?" He said mockingly.

"I would actually, yes. But, I doubt anyone would approve."

"Felix, Heidi, Demetri, Chels-"

"Okay, only the cool people would approve." I laughed again, I hadn't laughed like this in what seemed like a lifetime.

I wasn't paying attention, I hadn't realised that I'd arrived back at the Cullen place.

I hopped back up to the room unconsciously.

"Well, off I go. See you soon, well, talk to you soon." I sighed.

"We _will _see each other soon, J. " He comforted me.

And with that, we hung up.

I laid back upon the bed and stared at the ceiling.

EPOV

Bella and I were in the sitting room, waiting for the rest of the family to come back.

"Did you _see _her?" Bella gaped. "I mean, she looked…normal."

"She even acted normal for a while." I agreed.

"It's got to be a trick right?" Bella theorised, "She isn't…she is…"

I think she was going for some kind of watered down version of "evil".

"I know. But she didn't go looking for humans, maybe we should le-" I stopped when I heard something outside.

A high tinkling sound. Jane was…

Bella and I looked out of the window at her.

…laughing.

She shot up to her room.

"Whoa, that's…that's mind boggling." Bella ran her hand through her hair.

Bella's phone rang.

"Alice says they're on their way back." Bella informed me.

"Oh, can I talk to her?" I asked, holding my hand out for the phone. She handed it over.

"Alice, I think we all need to have a talk, pull up by the start of the drive, we'll meet you."

Bella and I did as I said and they were all waiting for us.

"We couldn't find her." Emmett said in a defeated tone.

"That's okay, we did. She's back there, I told you she wouldn't go back on her word." I told them.

"Oh, well excuse us for thinking that the girl who tortures people for a living wouldn't mind a bit of trickery now and then." Alice said icily.

"Now, now, Alice. Maybe we should store more faith in her like Edward did." Carlisle said soothingly.

"Why on earth did you think she would keep her promise?" Bella asked me.

I sighed and thought it over. I really wasn't supposed to be reading her mind, let alone be telling the other about it. She'd kept her promise, I should keep mine. But then again, was it worth jeopardising my family over?

"From the way she was thinking, I didn't think she would." I shrugged.

The others looked at me like that was the worst reason in the world. Hey, was there another mind reader in the house? I think not.

"Well, I think we should warn you. She looks…surprising." Bella said in a cautioning tone.

"What on earth do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"How can someone look surprising?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She means that…well, don't act oddly when you see her. She'll get mad, and Bella can't be there to protect us all the time." I said.

Bella giggled. We all turned to her. She looked embarrassed. "I still love to hear that."

I smiled at her and brought my arm around her waist.

"Could you tell us exactly what's so "surprising" about her?" Jasper asked testily.

Bella turned to look at him. "Well…"

JPOV

I was glued to the TV screen, I'd found something on there that really interested me. There was a brunette human girl singing and dancing, then a tall human male came on and sang with her. I was entranced. I am _such _a fan girl.

The episode ended.

I gave a soft, "Noooooo!"

I put up the info, I was late into the series.

I dove for my computer, another luxury stashed away by Alec and the others, and searched for the programme. I found it and gave a squeal.

Unfortunately, that's when they walked in.

I closed the laptop hastily and wiped the smile from my face.

"Ever hear of knocking?" I asked, composing myself.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me." The mind reader apologised.

I thought remotely about giving him a good shocking for barging in, then I saw she was with him, stupid shield. I wasn't gonna do it anyway…

One day, I'll catch one of them unawares.

"Yes?" I returned to my formal tone.

"You wanted to speak." He said.

I stared blankly.

"About Renesmee." The shield said protectively.

I felt like saying: _I was just talking shit, get out of the room, I want to watch my programme!_

"Yes, I did didn't I? Sit." I instructed.

They didn't look too happy about being addressed like that in their own home.

I grinned.

They did as I asked.

"I'm going to need to asses her." I said uninterestedly.

"She's with a friend at the moment." The shield told me. I saw the mind reader shift uncomfortably.

"Well, bring her back." I said simply.

"He'll have trouble with that." The mind reader said. He shifted again and held my gaze.

Stupid golden eyes. Hopefully I'll get out of here before my eyes turn to the colour of the sun.

"Why?" I asked, my eyes were almost drooping.

"He's not very comfortable with this arrangement." He told me.

"Oh, _believe _me, neither am I. But I have to deal with it. Like a big girl." I said mockingly.

The mind reader huffed. Then he looked at me and huffed again.

"Why are you-" I began, then I realised.

"Oh…I see…Edward." I nodded grudgingly.

But I wouldn't say her name, no. Not after that almost-battle, not after her glare, her sneer, the smugness that was almost calorific in measure.

I looked away before I could do something that I wouldn't regret. I held back the feral growl.

"Jane." He called me.

I didn't look.

"Please, do _not _think of hurting my wife, ever." He said, in an unnervingly calm way.

"What did I do?" She asked, bemused.

I opened my mouth and closed it again before I could inform her of what a bitch she was.

This time, Edward _did _growl.

I looked at him and returned it.

"Okay, let's keep this civil." She said in a calming tone, well calming to him, it only made me worse.

I heard the light tread of a few of the family member ascending the stairs.

"Oh, don't worry, they have me under control." I called to them.

"To be honest with you…_all_." I referred to the eavesdroppers. "I don't think I'll be fully focused on this conversation unless…Bella," I did my best not to spit the name, "is out of my sight."

Edward rose to his feet, I stood too, not nearly as tall as him but still asserting myself.

"Hey, hey hey." The smallest one, came in, obviously they thought she was the least threatening, her mate hovered at the door. She pushed Edward back. The shield pulled him back down to a sitting position, her touch seemed to calm him. Funny how it would have a completely reversed effect upon me.

The small one turned to me, less tall than me, I looked down. "We cannot be without Bella around you, for obvious reasons. If she hadn't been shielding him, what would you have done?"

I was quite taken aback by the directness, she'd never talked to me before, not like that.

I slowly sat down again and crossed my legs.

"Can't she protect him without being in the same room?" I inquired.

"Are you asking me to stand outside the door like some misbehaving infant?" Shield asked, angrily.

I turned to look at her. "Yes." Hatred coursed through me like white hot fire as I fixed my gaze upon her.

She returned my stare for a moment and then rose stiffly, walking from the room. The small one followed and closed the door.

I closed my eyes and let myself become rational again. My breathing was sharp, staggered. Why was she able to do this to me?

I opened my eyes, I forgot that he was still in the room. He was staring at me, I would have thought it was close to concern if I wasn't so sure that he hated my guts.

I tried to regain whatever dignity I had left.

"I was wrong." He murmured after a while.

I let him continue.

"I thought there might have been some good in you." He mused.

"How stupid of you." I said.

"Yes, how stupid."

**Well, hey they! **

**I **_**really **_**loved writing angry Jane. I mean, Bella put her through hell, come on! :L**

**I've gotten more into this story recently, I have plans…big plans!**

**So, review, favourite, story alert, all that Jasper.**

**Love from,**

**Livvy. **


	4. Not Weak

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

JPOV

The mind reader, Edward, and I had a frank and surprisingly amicable, (the fact that he hadn't ripped my head off and that I hadn't tried to burn his insides) discussion about the spawn.

We had agreed that he would need to discuss this with his friend and convince him that it would be safe. I had no qualms, the longer it took them, the less I would have to interact with them. Then again, maybe I should be trying to get this over with quickly, like a band aid.

…Nope, I'm a procrastinator through and through.

So, I waited.

BPOV

Edward and I walked towards Jacob's house. It was so strange being here after the human memories I had, the best ones, had taken place right here.

I saw my little Renesmee run up to me and I revelled in the knowledge that she too would have wonderful memories here. Her waist length hair bounced as she ran, the copper of her father. I was glad to see that Jacob had kept her safe and happy, as he always did.

"Mommy!" She cried as she sprang into my arms, Jacob was close behind, shoving his medium length dark hair from his face.

"Renesmee." I cooed.

"Daddy." She called impatiently when he turned to speak to Jacob.

"I'm here." He said, beaming at her putting his arms around her and me.

I sighed in contentment.

"Missed you, Nessie." He said, kissing her forehead.

I huffed.

"You know you love the nickname, Bells." Jacob laughed, exposing his white teeth.

Edward took Renesmee so that I could hug my best friend. My best friend. Finally, with no implications.

"How have things been?" I asked him as we pulled back to look at each other, our noses slightly wrinkled at the smell of each other. Vampire and werewolf best friends.

"Everything's been great, Nessie is being an angel, of course." He grinned towards her.

"Why are you lying?" Renesmee asked, returning his grin. She never ceased to amaze me at how developed she was.

Jacob gave an awkward chuckle.

"I'm sure you're being a good girl for uncle Jacob, aren't you, Renesmee?" Edward asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, definitely." She nodded.

Sometimes I thought that she was even more intelligent than she let on, perhaps because she knew that I wanted her childhood to last.

"What about the pack?" I asked Jacob.

"Leah's coming around. She can't help but love Ness, everyone does. She's also perked up a bit now that she feels more…liberated."

Leah loved being Jacob's Beta.

"My pack are fine, so is Sam's, and Emily's really coming along now."

Jacob's pack had a total of five members. Himself, Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry.

And Emily was now pregnant, which everyone was overjoyed about.

Everything was perfect…except…

"We have to talk to you about-" I began.

"No, Bella, I'm putting my foot down. No." Jacob responded immediately.

I looked at Edward, who looked slightly aggravated.

"There is nothing we can do, Jacob, if we don't let her see Renesmee, the Volturi guard will come back and-"

From out of the corner of my eye, I saw Renesmee give a slight shudder. I rushed over to her.

"It's okay, they won't come back, it's all okay." I said tenderly, stroking her hair back and out of her pretty face.

"See what they do to her?" Jacob asked from behind me. I didn't turn. "Imagine what seeing _her _will do."

"Imagine what bringing all of them back will do." I hissed under my breath as I walked to his side. "Jacob, I'm not happy about any of this. I do not want to put _anyone _in danger, especially my own flesh and blood. But, if the Volturi come back, this time, nothing will stop them."

Jacob contemplated my words, he gave a sigh of defeat. "I want to be there."

"Jacob-"

"No! Just hear me out, Bella. I could protect her."

"And we can't? _We're _her parents, Jacob. And she has aunts, uncles and grandparents who would gladly lay down their lives in her protection." I reminded him.

"I _know_. I know." He exhaled.

Renesmee was showing Edward her thoughts with her power. She knew he could read them if he wanted to but she preferred to do it at her discretion. He beamed down at her.

"At least let me be close by." He tried to be reasonable.

"You'll tear into the house and rip Jane's head off before she has the chance to say one word about her." I said. He gave a soft growl at her name.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, smirking.

"A very bad thing. Prized Volturi member killed, equals angry Aro, which equals bad doggy." I said in a patronisingly playful way, ruffling his long hair.

He looked over at Renesmee, fear for her etched upon his face.

He may as well have been pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes, no pun intended.

"Alright, alright, I'll phone you as soon as she's done and you can-" I looked at her longingly," Bring her back here."

I missed my daughter. I hardly get to see her ever since Jane showed up. I can't leave the family without leaving them endangered by Jane's power, they were all out hunting right now. And I can't bring her to the house without endangering her.

It was all so annoying. Damn Aro.

I had to admit it was hard not picturing ripping Jane's throat out. Ever since the last encounter with the Volturi I'd been disappointed that I didn't get to finish her. But, I knew she was having a rougher time of it. She hated me. Loathed me. Despised me. I knew it. And I returned it. But it's in her nature to torture, to hurt, it would be harder for her to resist.

"I know it's hard for you to be away from her, it is for me too." He nodded knowingly.

"I'm her mother." I said impatiently.

"I'm her-" He stopped, I glared at him, Edward stiffened, Renesmee made no change. Apart from the minute degree that her body angle had turned in our direction.

"-permanent baby sitter." Jacob tried to joke to cover it. I could have killed him.

We'd agreed to tell Renesmee nothing about Jacob's imprinting upon her. Not until she was older, and even then, only when Edward and I thought she was ready.

"I'm not a baby." She mumbled, annoyed.

"Oh, yes you are." I said raising my eyebrows.

She did not challenge me.

"When did you plan on doing this?" Jacob asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Well…as soon as possible, I don't like to procrastinate." I said, unhappy about the whole situation.

"Which one is it?" Renesmee asked.

We all looked at each other for guidance, we came up with nothing.

Edward decided to be straight with her, "Jane. The one who can…hurt people."

She looked up at him and nodded in understanding, resigned.

"I want to see her." She said eventually. "If it will help our family."

Family. Family to Renesmee was she, I, Edward, Jacob, the Cullen's, the wolves, Charlie, Renee…

Yes, it would protect them all.

"We're going to sort it out. It'll all be fine." Edward consoled her. She did not seem convinced.

JPOV

Five days had passed, and I'd had enough.

Alec kept telling me how agitated Aro was getting by having to wait, I was a trusted member of the guard, I had to get this job done.

"Alright." I said, taking them all by surprise except the small one. I walked swiftly down the stairs, they all gawked at me.

Get over it! I wear normal clothes! A chequered shirt and jeans, was that suddenly a crime!

"I need to see her. I've waited long enough." I put on a fierce tone. I was not used to having my requests ignored.

I was happy to see that, for however short a time, the younger male's (the big one and the blonde one) gazes flickered over me. They remembered themselves though. Unlike the mi- Edward, he kept his eyes level with mine, slightly narrowed.

Well, it was only because he'd seen me before hand.

"We're…trying." He said.

"Well try…harder." I retorted.

Suddenly, the shield yelped out in pain, she slumped to the floor.

"Bella!" Edward cried rushing to her side, the doctor and the mother followed.

The other ones turned to me.

"Stop it! Stop hurting her!" The blonde female demanded.

They were advancing on me, I was terrified.

"I'm not even trying to hurt her! She's a shield for crying out loud!"

"Well try…less." The smallest one retorted.

"Bella, replace your shield! Now!" Edward demanded.

Her body seemed to ease.

"What happened to her shield!" I asked, outraged.

"Why didn't you stop?" He spat at me.

"I wasn't even _trying!" _I spat back, keeping an eye on the rest of them, who were surrounding me. All of them were glaring at me.

"I didn't ever want you to experience that." He apologised, lifting her up slightly and brushing her hair back.

"You hurt one of us, I guess that means we can return to favour." The largest one reached out for me. I gave a cry of sheer desperation.

"Emmett! Wait!" Edward called.

Even _I_ was baffled.

"Edward…did you…don't you…" The smallest one said, gaping.

I flinched away from the large one's outstretched hand.

"It was my fault." The shield gasped out.

I was _that _close to saying, "…huh?"

"She wasn't _trying _to hurt me, it would have been a lot worse if she had. It was…background energy." She informed us.

"Bella took her shield down to tell me something in her mind." Edward explained.

"That doesn't take away the fact that sh-" The small one's mate began.

"It's in her nature, we have to remember that." The shield replied, finally getting to her feet.

_Why is she defending me? _

"Well, keep the shield on at all times please, I don't fancy getting pummelled for things I can't control."

"So, if the shield came down off of all of us, we'd _all _be writhing in pain?" The small one clarified.

I looked to the shield, she looked to me, we quickly averted our gazes. We knew the answer was "no".

"Yes." She said.

My eyes darted to her, as did Edward's.

No, it was her…just her.

"Background energy." I murmured.

They finally stepped away from me, looking disgusted.

"Well, make sure you keep your shield on yourself, Bella." The blonde female cautioned her.

"I imagine that will have been a shock to your system, after not experiencing pain in such a long time." The doctor looked as if he were checking her over. She nodded.

"How about we go and hunt, pick up your strength." The mother suggested.

"Yes, that'll probably help." She agreed. They all began to walk towards the door, I just watched them.

None of them gave me a second glance as they left. Except Edward, who merely turned to me sharply and said, "She'll be here tomorrow, and then you can leave." And he slammed the door behind him.

Leaving me alone in this unfamiliar house. I'd felt lonely ever since I'd gotten here…but this was the first time I'd felt lonely because _they _weren't here.

No…

No, _what _was I thinking!

I…I…

I can't even articulate my _thoughts _correctly.

It was just because they left without consulting me, the way they just barged out…

Whatever, I don't care.

I slowly peered out of the window, they were gone.

I stepped out side and tasted the air, I knew which way they went.

Well, I needed a hunt, so I'd go the opposite way.

Or rather I needed a pitiful attempt to scavenge the blood of beasts. That's what I needed. Then again, humans were beasts.

I chuckled at my internal joke as I walked, quick paced, into the forest.

I realised that I was laughing, quite maniacally, on my own. I grasped my phone and called Alec immediately.

No answer.

I tried Heidi. No answer.

I was getting frustrated, I was running at full speed now. I tried Felix. Nothing.

Are they in a meeting or something? Or maybe they're ignoring me. Or maybe they're having a Jane-left-and-now-we're-happier-than-ever party.

No, don't be paranoid.

I tried Demetri and after I got no answer again I gave up.

I spotted a deer and so I thought I'd just make due with that. I sunk my teeth in it with ease, they really weren't a challenge, humans could draw attention to themselves.

But then I smelled something, something that made my mouth water and my eyes close in ecstasy. I smelled the scent of a human.

I ran towards the scent without thinking, through the trees I saw a couple setting up a tent.

It was perfect, no-one was around, I could make it quick, snap their necks. Before I knew what I was doing, I walked up to them.

They looked at me, and smiled. My deceptive cute looks came in handy from time to time.

"Why, hello there." The woman said.

"Hello." I smiled. "I'm sorry, but I'm lost, do you know where we are?"

"Oh, dear. Would you like us to take you back home?" She asked as her partner looked worried for me.

I stepped towards them. "Oh, no, as long as I know the general location."

"Well, we're to the east of-"

"Mommy!" I high voiced child crawled out from the nearby car. The little boy ran up to his mother and clung to her leg, "Hello, Lady." He greeted me.

I faltered. _Why did the kid have to be here?_

He called me a lady…

Jane, don't go soft! Damn it! Rip his head off!

I even went to do it, I reached out fully intending to tear his head from his shoulders. But then I saw him look up at me, the sunlight was in his eyes, they shook in the light. Once again, I faltered.

I just ruffled his hair. _Ruffled his hair! _

"Thank you for…helping me…" I said quickly, turning to leave.

But, you don't know where you are!" The man called after me.

"I'll be fine, thank you!" I couldn't stop sounding apologetic!

Once I was in the coverage of the trees I ran, just ran.

_I'm not weak, not weak, not weak! _

I didn't realise that I was saying it out loud too. I put my hands to my head, I was almost hyperventilating.

And then, in the trees I saw it. A big hulking, monstrous figure, It was getting closer to me, looming over me. A giant wolf, like from the almost-battle.

Everything was blurring in front of me, I was having some sort of fit.

I could hear muffled noises around me, I couldn't keep track of them, I didn't care.

_What _was going on? What was happening to me? Why wont it stop!

I felt the earth hit my knees, then my arms, and my head. Then I didn't think.

EPOV

Bell and I had returned home after the hunt, I was still really shaken. I couldn't believe she'd experienced Jane's power. I never wanted that, never. The family went into the main house and Bella and I went to our cottage.

"Edward, it's fine. I'm alright." She assured me as we sat next to our open fire.

"No, Bella, it is _not _okay. I can't believe she did that to you." I growled.

"We both know that she didn't mean to do it." She grumbled.

"Like she wouldn't have done it if she'd known." I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

I felt her sit on my lap and I was suddenly more attentive. I looked up at her, she looked down at me. Her hand cupped my face.

"I don't like seeing you upset." She whispered.

"I don't like seeing _you _tortured." I countered softly. I placed my hands on her waist. She leant into me and we kissed, I was getting into it, before…

"Edward, Bella!" Emmett boomed, knocking on the front door. Bella and I sighed before pulling away.

"What?" Bella snapped, disgruntled. It gave me an odd sense of joy to hear her so disappointed about the kiss ending.

"She's gone again." He said. "We're all going to look for her."

And with that, he was gone.

Bella got up, I groaned. "Let her go, I don't care."

"Edward, what if she get's the Volturi." She reminded me.

"You're right." I got up and we went to search the woods.

APOV

We'd been searching for a while and there still wasn't any sign of her.

"Can't you see where we will find her?" Rosalie asked me.

"You think I haven't tried? Something's weird. But it doesn't make any sense, we're not changing our minds." I bit my lip.

Emmett darted out from the tree's. "On second thought, I don't think she'd have gone that way. We could try west. Then again…"

"Emmett! Stop changing your mind or I will break you!" I yelled at him, Rosalie and Jasper laughed.

"Uh…right." He said obediently. He rejoined us. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I were searching for Jane on our own, the others were in their own group. A bit of a silly choice really, we're more likely to tear Jane apart once we find her.

"Right, let me see…" I looked into the future.

"Yep, I can see us finding her." I nodded.

"Where is it?" Emmett asked.

"In the trees." I murmured.

"Which trees?"

I stared at him, when he didn't get it I gestured towards the foliage surrounding us. "How am I supposed to know!"

"Alright, Pixie, calm it!" He put up his hands in peace.

"Wait…I hear something." Jasper said, cocking his ear to the west. He stiffened and before we had time to even listen, he darted off.

Rosalie sighed, "He _always _does that." She complained.

We went after him.

We found him kneeling next to a form, it was shuddering.

"What-" Emmett began.

We heard what it was saying, "I'm not weak, I'm not weak." Over and over.

"Jane?" I called her despite myself. I hoped there wasn't any trace of concern in my voice.

"Let's get her back." Jasper said, bending down to pick her up.

"No!" She shrugged away violently.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she saying she's not weak?" Emmett asked, bemused.

"I have no idea, but this is frustrating, I'm calling Carlisle." Rosalie said, pulling out her phone.

She walked off to make the call.

I leant down in front of Jane, her red eyes were open wide in what I can only describe as horror.

"What the hell happened to her?" I breathed. She was shuddering, I gave a slight unwilling tap with the back of my hand and she jerked away.

"Carlisle is on his way." Rose told us, she leant down and looked at Jane. Her eyes finally focused and she freaked out as she saw her, then she saw the rest of us and looked as if she wanted to scream, but she couldn't make the sound.

"Okay, this is scaring me now." Emmett said warily.

"C-Carlisle's on his way." Rosalie repeated. "He said he wasn't far, I told him the direction…he'll smell our scents."

It was beyond strange. Jane looked so…vulnerable. So…fragile…like the young girl she was supposed to be. Not stained by the power of torture or the corruption and greed of the Volturi. Suddenly, and bafflingly, I wanted to help her.

"Emmett, _you _try and pick her up." I suggested.

He looked doubtful but did as I said, she filched away again and began to shiver.

"Give her a jacket or something…"Jasper suggested.

"But…we don't get cold…" Emmett cocked an eyebrow.

"I know but…we have to do something…" Jasper said, his compassion was very moving.

Emmett handed over his jacket, Jasper put it over Jane, it enveloped her completely, it was massive on her, her shudders did not cease.

"What's going on?" We heard Edward ask.

"Oh, thank God! We found her like this, she keeps mumbling about weakness, she won't let us touch her." I turned to Edward, Carlisle, Bella and Esme as they showed up.

Carlisle bent down beside her, he looked into her eyes and tried to patted her himself. She reacted the way she'd done to us…except slightly less violent.

"She's in a deep shock over something." He assessed. "Edward, can you-?"

"No, nothing's coherent." Edward replied, speaking of course about her thoughts, staring down at her. Bella stood away, her eyes slightly narrowed at Jane's form.

"What have you tried?" Carlisle asked.

"We've tried lifting her, any form of contact and she flips out." Rosalie informed him, biting on her finger tensely.

"You could talk to her…" Edward suggested.

"Yes, a little consoling, she'll probably…perk up." Esme leaned in closer, unable to watch someone suffer, even if that someone was Jane.

"Jane. Jane can you hear me?" Carlisle asked her, she carried on shivering. Carlisle carried on like that, even Esme and I tried to no avail.

"What are we going to do?" Esme said, sounding almost choked up.

I looked at Edward, he seemed uncertain as he leant in.

"…J?"

And with that simple…letter…her body eased more than all of our combined efforts had made it do.

"J, you…have to calm down now. Okay? We know you aren't weak, we definitely know that. Just…just relax, J." He carried on as we all gawked at him.

Our open mouthed expressions only intensified when she stopped shaking. Her breathing was still heavy.

"Where did that come from?" Bella asked finally, a slight annoyance to her voice, mingled with awe.

"I've heard her being called that, on the phone…I don't know who said it to her but…"

We seized the opportunity to grab her while she still calm, but she gasped as Jasper tried to lift her.

"What _now_?" I asked, irritated.

Carlisle looked at Edward and he looked back at him, almost staring him down. Edward gave an extremely annoyed huff and leant down to pick her up. She let him.

He looked unhappy about even having to touch her. He gave an apologetic look to Bella, she looked annoyed but quickly masked it with a smile that said, "hey, I guess I can take one for the team."

We got up and headed back towards the house without saying a word.

**Another chapter, I'm on a roll with this story! **

**But stay tuned…sort of…because it's going to get good.**

**Not gonna say any more but…**

**Well, if you review I'll update faster! I feel so bad for blackmailing you guys like this! (Sobs)**

**(Sobbing ceases) But take it or leave it.**

**:L Alright, hope you enjoyed, guys. **

**Love from,**

**Livvy. x**


	5. Incur Her Wrath

JPOV

The beast was approaching, it's razor sharp teeth barred, ready to plunge them into me.

And then…

I _think _I fainted…I couldn't quite tell…It was all very new to me…

And then, I was surrounded. There had to be about ten of them, closing in on me. I was petrified. I couldn't run, I couldn't fight, I couldn't even scream, nothing would work.

The scene shifted. I was in darkness. I thought it was over, I was wrong.

Another wolf padded toward me, growling. I stepped back, shuddering in fear.

The wolf turned into Alec.

"Wow, Jane. You really are weak aren't you? Scared of a dog." He scoffed.

"Al?" I asked, confused.

"Don't give me that "Al" crap. Only m loved one's call me that."

"I _am _one of your loved one's, I'm your sister!" I pleaded with him.

"No, sister of mine runs away from dogs." He spat. Felix, Heidi and Demetri joined him.

"We're better off without you." Heidi said impassively, glaring at me.

"Why?" I croaked, my voice was uncharacteristically dry.

"No one to fear, you torture us if you get angry." Demetri narrowed his eyes.

"No, not you, not you guys." I shook my head.

"Behind that power what are you? That's the only reason you're a part of the guard, with out that you're nothing." Felix's tone was full of spite.

"Useless." Demetri said.

"Obsolete." Heidi said.

"Weak." Alec said. They gave me scornful looks and then began to walk away from me.

I called after them, I was shaking too badly to move. "No, no! I'm not weak! Alec, I'm not! Please!"

I continued to cry for them, they didn't answer. It felt like thing were trying to grab me in the darkness, trying to pick me up and take me away into the unknown. I struggled against them desperately.

"Alec!" I called.

I was having convulsions. Through the darkness there was nothing. I felt like I was going to pass out, but I thought I already had, I was so confused.

That's when I heard it, "…J?"

It was a new voice, a kind voice. It shot through me, it soothed me.

"J, you…have to calm down now. Okay? We know you aren't weak, we definitely know that. Just…just relax, J." I couldn't help but do what the voice told me, I gave into it. It was right, there was nothing to do but stay calm. I wasn't weak, I wasn't.

Then another grab was made for me, I jerked away again. It wouldn't take me away.

But then I felt another, not a grab, a light touch, almost as if it asked permission. It wasn't threatening, I knew it would bring me back, to wherever I needed to be.

…

EPOV

She woke up spasmodically.

I'd placed Jane on her bed, Esme had insisted upon putting her under the covers and tucking her in. Only after she'd been changed…of course. Esme really _was _too kind for her own good.

"She's been out in the forest on the cold damp earth, she can't go to bed in those clothes." She'd reasoned.

"Let's do it quickly, she wont be waking up for another hour or so but I don't want to take any chances." Alice had said as she, Esme and Rosalie had taken her to her bathroom and gotten her changed.

I can't imagine what Jane will say when she finds out though.

Then, just as Alice had predicted, Jane had woken up within the next hour. And she had Carlisle, Esme and I to greet her. Bella was stood by the open door, Jane wouldn't be able to see her though. I insisted that Bella come in but she said she didn't want her to get angry more often than was necessary.

"Wh- what?" She gasped.

Carlisle, Esme and I didn't say anything.

"What happened to me?" She demanded.

"Nice to see she's back to her regular self." I mumbled icily. She looked at me, it wasn't quite a glare but it wasn't inexpressive.

"We found you out in the forest, you were in shock." Carlisle explained.

She looked suspicious, "What do you mean "in shock"?"

I gave a heavy sigh, "If you are trying to infer that we were the one's who hurt you-"

"Edward." Esme said softly.

"I wasn't actually, but now that you mention it…" She pondered.

"I meant that you…well, for lack of a better word, fainted." Carlisle told her.

"Can vampires even faint?" She asked him. Everyone, besides her, in the room shifted. All surprised at how…politely interested she sounded.

"I didn't think so, I still don't, well, technically when someone faints their body is relatively inactive, though, some of my family say that you reacted to them." He said, pressing his finger tips together like he usually did when he was deep in thought.

"How so?" She asked. She was obviously trying to act benign, it must be part of some big scheme.

"They said…that you screamed when you saw them." Carlisle told her in a manner designed not to provoke her.

She looked back at him for a moment, I tried desperately not to read her mind. "No wonder why I did that, they _had _tried to kill me earlier in the day." She examined her surroundings, she looked under the covers. "Did someone dress me?"

There was a beat.

"Yes, I did." Esme said, she didn't falter.

Jane looked at her. "Well…I suppose I should thank you…" She didn't actually say the words though.

Esme gave a quick nod.

"Jane, do you recall what caused you to go into shock like that?" Carlisle asked her. I listened more intently now.

She started to speak and then stopped, "No, I don't remember."

Was she lying? I didn't know, I didn't really care.

She began to get up.

"I don't think you should get up until you regain your strength." Carlisle advised.

"I'm fine, I don't want to be so…" She said, I'm sure she was going to say vulnerable. "I just want to get dressed. Why do you even have Pyjamas? You don't sleep." She murmured. She swayed as she stood and I grabbed her arm.

"Carlisle said you should wait." I said. She looked down at my hand on her arm, I retracted it. She kept her eyes fixed upon me as she sat down again.

She sighed, then she waited for us to make the next move, when we didn't we folded her arms impatiently.

"What _shall _I do then?" She asked.

"Like I said, you need get strong again. Which is why…" Carlisle nodded to me, I unwillingly retrieved the bag of O negative from the next room. I tossed it into her lap, she froze.

JPOV

What was I going to say? Get that stuff away from me? No…no because…it's just blood, it's just what I've been drinking for the last God knows how many years. It's not a big deal…so why the hell am I acting as if it is?

"No, thank you." I didn't notice the unnecessary politeness in my tone, I was just staring down at the bag. "I'm fine."

I could feel their eyes on me, I looked up and they were intent upon me, looking incredulous.

"But, Jane…you need more blood in your system…and this is human blood, d-" The mother cut off. Was she about to call me…? No.

"I know that…" I nodded, fixing my gaze to the bag again. The thought of the blood sliding down my throat was repulsive to me, it was exceedingly distressing. So what if I'd had a slight shock out in the woods? Why did that matter, why would that alter my diet. Just tear open that bag and-…Oh my God, the thought _alone _was making me nauseous. What on earth…? "But, I made a commitment to not drink human bloo-"

"It's just from a blood bank, no harm done." Edward quickly jumped in.

I looked at him, "I- yes, I kn-"

"So, what's the problem? You need strength, the blood's there, we wont hold it against you, so take it." He pressed.

I felt increasingly agitated, "It's no problem." I pushed the blood away from me, watching it slosh about in the bag.

"Oh." Edward leant forward, pushing the bag back to me, "I insist."

"But, I'd rather not." I shoved it this time, "_Thank you._"

"Just," He hit it back. "_take it_."

"_No!_" I took the bag and placed in on the side table. "Why don't one of _you _drink it?"

"Because we're devoted to our lifestyle." He countered.

"Then why can't I be!" I let my temper get the better of me. There was silence for a moment.

"Are you sure your alright, Jane?" Esme asked me. She kept addressing me in that worried manner, it was unnerving.

"Yes…yes, I should just go and get some more animal blood." I decided, trying to feign some sort of unwilling acceptance.

"Later, first you must rest." Carlisle said, I didn't appreciate being to what to do, but I decided it was best to keep the somewhat civil relationship I had with them going. "We assumed you would be able to repose while you drank, the priority is that you stay here for the time being."

I looked away to the outside, this was really getting on my nerves.

"We'll leave you now." Carlisle said. I almost let a, "So soon?" slip out.

I watched them go. Edward went last, he looked as if he was appraising me. His eyes went from the bag to me and back. I frowned as he left.

"Hey, Edward!" I called after him. He darted back in, surprised at my use of his name in a non threatening way I suppose.

I threw the bag to him, he caught it with ease. "I'm fine, thanks."

His jaw stiffened, I could have sworn there was a slightly upward curve to it. I kept my face smooth until he left, when I cracked an involuntary and unconscious smile.

EPOV

Bella and I had gone back up to La Push to see Renesmee, and to prepare Jacob for the next day. We sat in Jacob's tiny kitchen, around the small, rounded, rickety old table.

"Tomorrow!" He asked, outraged. "Just like that?"

"We've left it long enough, Jacob." I sighed. "It's been over a week and she's getting irritated."

"She's _always _irritated." Bella mumbled, holding Renesmee on her lap as she did a jigsaw puzzle meant for adults.

Jacob looked totally put out about the situation, "And so I'll be where exactly?"

Bella and I exchanged a look, she lifted her shield, we discussed it again quickly.

"You'll be at least three miles away." Bella told him after a while.

"_What_!" He stared.

"You know you'll be able to get to us in a heart beat." Bella assured him, "You'll probably be able to hear us from there anyway, you'll know if something's up."

"Please, Bella, Edward, please. I _have _to-" He continued.

"Jacob, the Volturi _hate _werewolves, we don't want to incur Jane's wrath for any reason, bringing a werewolf along will surely make her feel threatened." I rationalised.

"_Incur her wrath_." He quoted, scornfully.

"Yes, Jake, you haven't seen it." Bella said quietly.

"Or felt it." I said in a tone equal to hers, I grabbed her hand, she squeezed it tight.

Jacob appraised our exchange. "When did you feel it?"

"In Italy she used it on Edward, I couldn't stand that ever happening to any of my loved ones again." She brushed Renesmee's cheek with her hand as she spoke, who looked up at her, frowning at something.

Funnily enough (except not funny at all given the conversation) Jacob's expression mirrored hers.

"I knew that, you told me…but…have _you…?" _He couldn't seem to complete the sentence.

I looked at her, she didn't speak for a second. "Don't freak out, J-"

But it was too late, Jacob had shoved away from the table and looked as if he were ready to make a break for the door, in case he phased. We knew it wouldn't come to that though, Jacob was more in control of his emotions than he gave himself credit for. Jacob looked away from us and tried to control his breathing. Renesmee did not look at Jacob, she was not phased by it, she was merely looking up at Bella with shock.

"Mommy, she hurt you?" She asked. She turned to me. "And you daddy?"

"For me it was a long time ago." I reached over to hold her little hand.

"And she didn't mean to hurt me." Bella told her, leaning down to talk to her properly. "I took my shield down at the wrong moment."

Renesmee still didn't seem placated. "But if that were the case why would she have been targeting you?"

Nothing got past Renesmee, it seemed as if she were done upholding her innocent façade for the time being, she wanted answers.

"It wasn't intentional, it was background energy, she didn't mean it."

"Bull!" Jacob barked from the door.

The three of us looked up, we'd been so engrossed that we'd almost forgotten he was there, we were mildly surprised by his outburst.

"Jake!" Bella chastised him.

"What, Bells?" He asked. "If you think I'm letting this happen now…I have a right mind to keep you here too."

"No one is keeping me here." Renesmee mumbled.

"Or me." Bella agreed with her.

"Listen, I will-" Jacob began. Surprisingly, it wasn't Bella or I who interrupted him.

"Jacob." Renesmee chimed, getting off of her mother's lap to jump into his arms, he seemed to calm down immediately. "I'm going to see her. I'm going to protect my family and friends and _you_, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Bella looked mildly surprised, Jacob and I on the other hand were not. This was because Renesmee made a great effort to hide how advanced she was from her mother, I knew how she thought despite that and I was sure she spoke like this to Jacob often.

"My mom and dad will take me if I wish." She finished. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she could not reach fully around his broad shoulders, she buried her head under his chin. Jacob sighed, he seemed to immediately accept her words, of course he would, he'd always do what she wanted. He held her tight to him.

"Fine." He said to her, he turned to us. "Fine. But I'll be three miles away."

"On your own." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "On my own."

We'd decided to stay up in La Push for the night, now we were walking back towards the Cullen house, Renesmee was squirming with excitement in my arms, she couldn't wait to see the family even though it meant seeing Jane.

"And this is three miles, Jacob." I informed him.

"I _know _that." He said edgily. He approached myself and Renesmee, "I'll be here, ready to come and get you at any time." Bella and I looked at each other, we would have groaned with annoyance if he wasn't so irritable already.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Jake." She told him frowning slightly. It made me chuckle, she looked so like her mother.

He grinned and ruffled her hair which she straightened out immediately. He went to Bella and hugged her.

"I'll be right here." He repeated to her too. She rolled her eyes but smiled. He looked at me, "See ya, Edward."

I chuckled, "See you later, Jacob."

And then the three of us set off towards the house again, we were about a mile away when we saw them.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme were darting towards us, as they got closer they began to make high pitched noises. Renesmee giggled with joy. I held her out to them willingly as Bella and I laughed too.

Rosalie got to us first, she pulled Renesmee into her arms.

"Nessie!" She squeaked.

"Aunt Rosie!" Renesmee hugged Rosalie as she swung her around playfully. As Rosalie lifted her into the air, she suddenly disappeared.

"My turn!" Alice sang, we turned to see that she now had Renesmee in her arms.

"Auntie Alice!" Renesmee sang back, she couldn't stop giggling. Even though Renesmee was almost the same height as her, Alice could still hold her easily with her vampire strength.

"Renesmee!" Esme called.

"Grandma Esme!" She called back, flinging from Alice's arms to hers, Esme hugged her tightly.

"It's good to have you back, Renesmee." Esme crooned.

Suddenly, there was more high pitched screaming, except this time it was a low voice _trying _to be high. Emmett emerged from the trees flapping his arms in imitation of the girls. He saw Renesmee and gave another scream and ran over to her. We all laughed at his antics.

"Calm down, uncle Em!" She laughed. He retrieved her from Esme's arms and began to throw her into the air, higher than a normal man could or should throw a child and higher than a normal child could stand. But none of us were normal.

Finally, Jasper and Carlisle came upon the scene and greeted her sanely, a simple hug was enough for them. This was the normal routine if Renesmee had been away for a while, first come, first served. Rosalie managed to claim Renesmee back as we walked to the house.

We got into the living room and showered Renesmee with more attention.

This continued for a long time until we heard the sound of a car pulling into our long drive.

"What on earth…?" I said.

Then Bella sat bolt upright, "Charlie!"

"What? What is he doing here?" Alice asked, worried.

"We'd arranged for him to come over weeks ago, I totally forgot!" She let her hand hit her forehead.

"Go and head him off, you'll have to reschedule." Rosalie suggested.

"Yes, I'll come with you, look after Renesmee." I told the others as Bella and I got ready to go and meet him.

"W-wait." Bella said quietly, "Where is she?" We all scanned the room to find her gone. "Where is Renesmee!"

JPOV

"Renesmee! Ne ne ne ne ne ne niiiii! Bloo blah blah blah bleee!" I imitated the crows from the living room. My hands acted as puppets to recreate the scene as I imagined it. The veggies yapped and the demon child stood in the middle and squawked.

I chuckled at the scene and then sighed…I needed some air.

But they might be suspicious, why would I ask for her so adamantly and then go away?

Because I wanted to! That's why.

I flitted out of the window and went only a short distance into the forest, just so that they couldn't see me. I sat up in a tree. I gazed into the forest's depths for a moment until I heard a tiny," Hello."

I turned my head swiftly. The demon child was sat on another branch.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, beyond surprised. "Don't tell me they sent you out here alone?"

"Of course not!" She said. "I have to be quick, before they notice I'm gone. I just wanted to ask you why you are here, they wont tell me the whole story."

"I'm not talking to you like you're my equal." I scoffed turning away. "Go back inside."

"Please, I just want to know." She said, scooting over closer.

I glared at her for a moment, my gaze softened. "Look at you, I could hurt you at any moment, and yet here you are."

She still looked determined. The way she didn't act afraid, the way she didn't show any aversion…it was intriguing.

"I'm here to document your growth, and to see if you are a threat." I made a show of appraising her. "You look fine to me." I huffed, "Yeah, thanks, Aro."

"Aro is the one who acts all dreamy, like he's in his own little world." She remembered.

I laughed. "Yeah, that's pretty accurate actually."

"He scares me." She mumbled.

"Me too." I agreed, grinning. I turned to look at her. I couldn't believe I was having my first friendly conversation since I got here, that was not over the phone, with _Renesmee Cullen._

She looked around, like she was a fugitive on the run. "You hate us don't you, why?"

I started off a sentence like I had a perfect answer all planned out, but nothing came out of my mouth. This shocked me.

"If I hated you I'd be torturing you right now." I pointed out.

"Well, I can tell that you're unhappy here." She said.

"What are you, a shrink?" I snapped.

"But is it because you hate us, or the thought of being hated?" She pondered.

"_Renesmee!" _Was yelled from the distance.

"Oh no." She said anxiously.

It clicked at that moment. She was gone, I was gone, they were going to think…

"Oh, Lord!" I sighed, exasperated. "Now, look what you've done! Go back!"

She looked down. "What?" I asked.

"It's a long way down." She assessed.

"You came up!" I reminded her.

"Yes, but I wasn't looking down while I was doing it!" She countered.

"Oh, for the love of…Hold on." I grabbed her and jumped down to the earth, placed her down beside me and leant down to talk to her. "There, now just-"

"Aaaaarrrrgh!" Was screamed. And then I was knocked back, I gave a scream.

The shield was on top of me, pinning me down. "Leave my daughter alone!"

"What the _hell_!" I cried, trying to get her off me.

"Mom!" I heard Renesmee cry.

"Don't worry, Renesmee. It's fine, she wont hurt you." The shield assured her, her hand went around my throat. I returned the move.

"No! She wasn't going to! She was just helping me down, mom, don't!" She begged. I looked around the shield, Renesmee was in a great deal of distress. Irrationally, I decided I didn't want to cause her any pain. I removed my hand, I laid still.

"What is wrong with me?" I whispered out loud, it came out strangled, obviously.

"Bella!" Someone called. I shot of hope went through me.

"Dad! Help, she wont stop."

"Bella, has she hurt you?" He called, she didn't answer, she was engrossed in gripping my throat, it was uncomfortable. There was a fire in her eyes. Part of me wished she would just rip my head from my shoulders already.

"It's not Jane, Dad!" She told him. He finally knelt down beside us.

_Took you long enough, what are you waiting for? Get her the hell off of me! _I begged in my mind.

"Bella, love." He spoke to her softly, she was too far gone though.

I growled, why was he being soft with her? She was freaking strangling me!

"It's not as if you need to breath!" He justified.

_It's pretty uncomfortable though, wouldn't you agree?_

"I don't know."

_Let me demonstrate then! _

I noticed two small hands frame the shield's face, she gasped and let me go.

I laid there, feeling my throat, catching up with most lost breaths.

"Bella, why?" Edward asked.

I didn't care…I just didn't care. I rose to my feet and walked away from them, I wished I could cry, once again, but I couldn't.

EPOV

I watched Jane walk away, then looked down at Bella. The only thing that had been able to stop her was Renesmee putting the image of her hands strangling Renesmee and not Jane into her mind.

"I thought she was hurting Ness." She breathed.

"Well, she wasn't. Make sure next time, she could go off to the Volturi right now."

She looked at me, "Do you think she will?"

"Quite possibly." I said. Renesmee sat between us.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"She could have hurt you, Nessie. What on earth possessed you to-" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to her, I don't think she's that bad." She said, looking to the ground.

"She tortures people, Nessie." I tried to get it across to her.

"She's just a girl, she wants what every teenage girl wants, has anyone even talked to her since she got here?" She asked.

"Yes, we've all-"

"On good terms?" She said, waiting expectantly for my answer.

"She's a part of the Volturi!" I gave as an answer, "Why are we even discussing this, come on." I took her hand and then Bella's, who was still in a sort of daze, and lead them back to the house.

"I don't think staying here will be that big of a problem." Renesmee voiced.

When we arrived back at the house, we were met with a scene that made my stomach lurch with horror.

Charlie was there, he was talking…with Jane.

"Bells, there you are. I've just been speaking with your friend, Jane. How come you've never mentioned her?" He said as he sat on an arm chair, Jane sat across from him.

"Well, I can see you have to talk." Jane said, getting up to leave the room, ""It was nice to meet you." She said to Charlie, and then she turned to us. "Very…interesting."

Bella and I stared after her.

_The Volturi were going to find out about Charlie. _


	6. Imagination

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I stood rooted to the spot as Jane ascended the stairs.

I tried desperately to mask my horror to Charlie, as did Bella and even Renesmee, but it was impossible.

"Bella, you sit and talk to Charlie, I'll be right back." I said quietly, heading for the door.

I scanned the area once I was outside. _Where are they?_

I picked up the sound of Alice's mind in the distance. _He just wont stop writhing!_

I followed the sound, pushed by my seething anger at everything. At my family for letting Charlie get to the house, at Jane for doing this to us…even at Bella for attacking her.

Once I got closer I heard the sound of a massive scuffle taking place, when I arrived I saw that the family were working to restrain Jacob.

"What's going on?" I asked as went to them, they still endeavoured to hold the struggling wolf.

"Don't just stand there, help us!" Rosalie hissed as she was thrown off away from Jacob as he swung wildly.

"Jacob!" I said firmly, standing in front of him.

_Renesmee! What happened? _He thought to me.

"Renesmee's fine, Jacob. Everything is alright, now calm down before you hurt my family." I demanded.

"We should have realised that he was trying to get to Renesmee." Esme gasped with effort as he continued to flail.

"Well, we were a tad distracted by the fact that a giant wolf was barrelling towards our house at top speed." Alice noted.

"Jacob!" I growled. "Phase back and I'll take you to her, she can tell you herself."

Jacob did as I asked without hesitation, not even caring that he was surrounded by my family and me. Rosalie and Alice made noises off disgust and shock as they and Esme turned away quickly, Jasper and Emmett gave subtle growls, Carlisle frowned.

Jacob dressed as we walked, grabbing his shorts from around his calf.

"Edward, I'm sorry." Carlisle apologised to me as we walked. " Esme and I went to divert Charlie but when we heard the disturbance we had to leave."

"Carlisle." I said evenly, trying to control myself. "Charlie came in, Jane has seen him, she know that he knows about us."

Everyone stopped in their tracks, even Jacob took notice.

"What?" He asked immediately.

"You heard."

"Where were _you_?" He asked.

"I was with Renesmee and Bella." I told them.

"So something _did _happen then." Jacob jumped to conclusions once again.

"_No_, Jacob!" I turned on him. "At the moment it doesn't matter, Charlie matters, the Volturi are going to find out about him."

"We just can't let Jane tell them." Alice said as if it were obvious.

"And how do you propose we do that, Alice?" I asked her. "Yes, we could cut off her communication with them for the time being, but she'll have to talk to them eventually, otherwise they'll get suspicious."

"We'll oversee what she says to them." Emmett said.

"She wouldn't make it very easy for us to do that. We could make sure she doesn't mention it in a message to Aro, but she has means of communication besides that. They would notice her tone." I countered.

"Emmett is right, Edward." Jasper murmured, "We _could _oversee her. I could manipulate her emotions, make her sound content enough."

"But she'll go back to Volterra eventually. And then Aro will read her mind and discover everything." I made my final point and everyone seemed subdued. "We don't have the time to discuss this at the moment. Bella, Charlie and Renesmee are alone in the house."

We all hurried back.

We slowed before we reached the house.

"Jacob, do not, under any circumstances, anger Jane. She's upstairs, if we let you into our home then you must not attack her, we really cannot afford to get on her bad side." I cautioned him.

"Alright, alright." He nodded, eager to get to Renesmee.

"Jane, didn't attack Renesmee, Renesmee went to find _her_. And Jane did not raise a finger to her, it's beyond me why, but Bella was worried and so she attacked her. I'm pretty sure Jane is going to use Charlie as an excuse to start a war." I sighed.

We all slipped in quietly. Bella was speaking with her father, Renesmee was on Charlie's knee's. Bella looked up at me quickly, she looked apologetic and worried.

"Hello, everyone. Where have you been?" Charlie asked.

"Just discussing something in the garage, Charlie. There's a mechanical problem with one of the cars that's baffled us all, so we called Jacob over to help." Rosalie said ingeniously. I was glad she'd thought of something…because I was preoccupied with the thoughts coming from upstairs, as I had been for a while.

Those thoughts should have worried me to no end, but right now, they were a life saver, perhaps literally. I whispered to the others, too low for Charlie to hear. "We may have leverage."

* * *

JPOV

So, another human was in on it. Those soft Cullen's and their irrational human loving ways. Yes, human blood was somewhat…repulsive to me now, I knew it. Even when I was sat with the human downstairs I felt no desire to rip him apart…for hunger, anyway. That didn't make me soft like them, it didn't make me any less of a Volturi member. But, I would never keep a silly little human as a pet, they were lesser beings.

Hm, I wonder how many times I've been attacked and threatened since I've been here…it must be at least three or four. I'd come to realise that the Cullen's, and any other being that was outside of the Volturi, would always hate me. They had a predicated image of me, and I couldn't convince them otherwise, they'd probably reject me, and, sensing weakness was never a good thing for the Volturi. Aro would be very, very unhappy if anyone knew the real me. Heck, he didn't even know the real me. And wasn't planning on letting him know any time soon.

I guess I should write the first letter then. Something along the lines of…

_Dear, Aro "My lovely"._

_I thought I should let you know that I got a quick look at the demon child, __not so demon-ish after all__…_

_Yup, deadly deadly deadly, like you said, all knowing one, I barely got out of there alive!_

_Our only choice would be to take her to the castle and __feed her milk and cookies and as much blood as she wants…_

_And kill her swiftly!_

_And get this, A-money! They have _another _human who's in on it! It's like a big human fest up here! __Although, I don't think he really knows what's going on to be honest with you…_

_We should kill him swiftly!_

_What do you think of that then? I reckon I should come home straight away. Get a "welcome home" party ready for me would you? There's a good little psycho. :D_

_Love from, _

_Janey-Waney-Faney-Bo-Baney._

_That is my full name…deal with it!_

_3_

I was giggling to myself for a while at the brilliance of make believe letter. What I would give send that to him…

But that might prove to be counter productive since I was trying to affirm my sense of belonging within the Volturi.

I tried to sober myself. I thought of that Bella girl attacking me…stupid shield. It's not like she doesn't have everything already, a husband, a child, a big family that loved her even when she was a worthless human…

But then she has to go and choke me!

Who freaking does that?

Yeah, who hurts people without a just cause?…

I was also totally bemused and angry with myself for the emotions I was experiencing, sometimes I wondered if that empath wasn't skulking around manipulating me. I felt hope when I heard _his, _Edward's,voice, _hope_.

It made no sense, when ever I've heard his voice so far it has been associated with fear and rage. So why did I feel hope?

Why did I…why did I want him to be there?

"Jane." I heard. I whipped around and found that Edward was in the room, leaning against the door frame.

"What do _you _want? Shouldn't you have your shield here to protect you?" I asked scathingly.

"She's taking Renesmee out, they've all gone with her." I told me. His voice was cool, unnerving.

"Oh." I said brilliantly. I glared at him from across the room. "I expect you're here to defend _her _and beg me not to go running off to the Volturi."

He walked further in, lazily. "No, I was here to see if you were okay, actually."

"W-" I was I about to ask him why, but I supposed I should just keep things simple. "Thanks, I guess."

"Are you?" He pressed, he was stood in front of me now, arms folded, towering over me.

I looked up at him, he was about a head taller than me, maybe more, but I wouldn't back down. "Yes." I said stiffly, "As you can see." I stretched my arms out to demonstrate but he caught them, he must have misconstrued it with an attack.

"Let go of me, I'm not going to hurt you." I said quietly, maybe I should show him what an attack from me really felt like, or had he forgotten?

"No, I definitely have _not _forgotten." He said, still not dropping my arms. "And I didn't think you _were _attacking, I just wanted to check for you."

"Check what?" I asked lamely.

"To see if you're hurt." He said simply, softly. He let one of my arms go, but kept the other in his grip, he trailed a hand up my arm. "How does that feel?"

If I was being honest I would have said "amazing". If I was coherent I would have said it "didn't hurt". But what I did say didn't fit either category.

"You're touching me." It was a statement, I didn't know what I felt about it yet.

"I am." He said.

I hadn't realised that I'd closed my eyes, when I opened them he was closer than I'd expected, leaning down. I gave a faint gasp.

He put his hands on both of my arms and did as he'd done before, trailing them up. I was in a daze.

_Get him off you and destroy him! _A voice roared in my head, strangely it was Alec's voice. So, it wasn't really me. I was happy with the current arrangement.

His hands continued to roam, they reached my shoulders and then slid down my back. Once again, I said, "Oh." But this one was soft, surprised, pleasantly surprised.

His hands rested at the small of my back, after a pause he pulled me closer to him. I didn't realised my breathing was laboured. He pushed the hair out of my face.

"Jane." He said softly. His lips met mine and-

"_Jane!_"

I shot up so fast that a narrowly missed the ceiling.

Did I just imagine that?

_Did I just imagine that! _

I was so outraged with myself that I didn't care where the voice came from.

"That is _it!_" I growled menacingly. "I'm getting the _hell _out of here!"

"Jane, stop." The voice continued, a hand went down on my shoulder, I spun around to attack them, but retreated when I saw that it was _him_.

"No!" I warned him, putting my arms up in front of me so that I could push him away if he got too close to me. But, once I remembered the contents of my day dream I dropped them to my sides. "No no no no no!" They were half a warning to him, half a denial to myself.

"Calm down." He hissed at me, he looked out of the door shiftily.

"Me calm down? I'm calm, I'm fine!" I said, moving about the room, grabbing my stuff and jamming it into the open suitcase I'd placed on my bed.

"Jane, just wait…Jane, _Jane! _Would you stop moving?" He grabbed my arm and I jumped away from him onto the bed.

"Oh no! Not again!" I laughed, sounding slightly crazed.

"You can't go back to Volterra." He told me, paying no attention to the fact that I was bouncing slightly up and down on the bed like a mad child.

"Yes, I can, I plan to." I threw several more items of clothing into the suitcase.

"We wont let you tell the Volturi about Charlie." He said, I didn't look at him.

"Could you get out of here?" I asked, then I caught myself. "I mean, get out of here!"

He grabbed onto me, spinning me around fully, I whimpered. "Jane, I saw what you were thinking." He told me.

I ground my teeth together and looked away. "_And_?"

"You don't want anyone to know that do you?" He asked, it reminded me of an adult speaking to a child, I didn't like that.

But, it made me think. I _didn't _want anyone to know, I really didn't. I was so preoccupied with the shame of it that I didn't think of the repercussions. He'd spread the word.

_Did you hear? Jane has feelings! _They'd all gasp.

I wouldn't be respected or feared any more. People would start to stand up to the Volturi more and more. Aro would kick me out at the least, kill me at the worst.

"No." I said through my teeth.

"Then I wont tell." He said.

I looked at him, confused and suspicious. "Why not?"

"Because you aren't going back to Volterra." He said, sitting me down on the side of the bed. He lifted up my suitcase and tossed all of the stuff out of it. "You aren't telling them about Charlie."

I was indignant at the way he was treating me. "Well, what am I going to do? They need to hear from me. You can't keep me here. Aro will think that you are trying to steal one of his most prized Volturi guard, and then they'll come for you." I stood up and walked towards him. "They'll kill everyone you love to get me back."

I saw the pain shoot across his face.

"And _when _I do get back, he'll read my thoughts and see for himself what is going on down here!"

"Yes, and then he'll see _you, _too!" He retaliated, he stood his ground as I stood mine. "He'll see what you've thought about. He'll see you for who you really are for once. When was the last time you let him read your thoughts? I bet he hasn't done it in years, he hasn't seen you turn against him!"

"I'm not turning against him!" I snarled.

"Well, the idea will be in his head now, wont it? Because _this _is in your mind, he can see this right now!"

"Stop it!"

"So, it's either go there and let him see, or stay here and speak through letter's, because that's all you're getting." He growled, and then he left the room. He had me cornered and he knew it.

I wanted to kill him, I wanted to rip his body apart and set fire to the pieces, annihilate him.

I stepped out after him, he turned to face me in corridor. I was about to rush him when I was pinned back by two huge forms. I shrieked at them.

I could see the little one was talking to him.

"What were you _thinking? _I saw what would have happened. Have you gone _insane_!" She chastised him. The tall blonde woman was there, along with Carlisle and Esme. And the shield was right in front of me, between myself and her mate.

"I'm sorry, I just lost it." He said, trying to regain himself.

"Lost it? _Lost it_?" She quoted, "Well, don't lose it, or we'll lose our lives!"

"Oh, I'll see to _that_!" I yelled, trying desperately to get up and finish him myself. I saw the small one look over in my direction. And then I was suddenly and quite completely calm, relaxed even.

I slumped to the floor. I then realised that she'd been looking over at her mate and giving him the go ahead to manipulate my feelings.

"It's you." I noted, looking at him, he nodded and I sighed in defeat. He's told them all, they all know and soon the entire vampire world would know.

I saw him shake his head minutely.

_Did you tell them or not?_

He gave the infinitesimal shake again.

_Alright. Well, good._

"What on earth do I say to him?" I asked grudgingly.

They knew I was talking about Aro.

"This seems cruel." I heard Esme say.

"That's because it is." I mumbled.

"Says the torturer." The big one who was holding me scoffed.

"Watch it." I said flatly, I didn't want to argue. Well, that was a first.

"You'll write him a letter, stating that Renesmee is a perfectly normal child but you wish to document her growth further, tell him you'd like to stay for a few more months." Edward commanded.

I gave a single pain filled sob. Then the two holding me down dropped me, I laid on the floor.

"Did you just- did she just…?" I heard someone murmur.

I didn't care, I was too relaxed and crushed to care.

* * *

EPOV

Emmett and Alice looked aghast at the sob that had escaped from Jane's lips. Jasper looked unsurprised, after all he knew what she was feeling. Since Jane had entered the house hold Jasper had become increasingly irritable. A side effect from her constant front.

Rosalie looked shocked but contained her reaction well. Carlisle and Esme shared a look of pity for her, it didn't surprise them that she had feelings, they thought the best in everyone.

The only person who's demeanour hadn't changed was Bella, she still glared down at her.

"Bella." I reached out to her. She stepped back to me, I wrapped my arms around her.

"We'll need you to write that letter as soon as possible." I informed her.

Jane laid there for a while longer, and then she dragged herself up off the floor and headed into her room.

"Who would like the supervise?" I asked bleakly.

"I'll do it." Emmett piped up suddenly.

"Me too." Alice said. They both went in after Jane. Jasper lingered by the door along with Bella and I.

"Jacob's taken Charlie and Ness up to La Push?" I asked.

"Yes." Bella sighed. I knew why, she wasn't getting to see enough of Renesmee, she hadn't stepped foot in our little cottage since this all began.

I stroked Bella's hair back. "It'll all be fine."

"I thought you were going to say "over"." She laughed dismally. "It's never going to be over now."

I felt sadness as I realised the truth of her words.

* * *

JPOV

The tallest one and the smallest one were watching me write, over my shoulder. The feeling of well being and calm hadn't evaporated, so I assumed the empath was still around.

"How about that?" I asked, handing the paper up to the girl.

I didn't bother to look around to watch her read it.

"That seems good enough to me. Em?" She asked the other one, I could hear the passing of the paper.

I gave a snigger.

"What's so funny?" The male asked.

"Em." I recited.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

I turned around on the chair and looked at him. "It's funny. It sounds like you're called Emily or something. A feminine name like Emily doesn't suit you. That's why it's funny." I told him, and then turned back around the rest my head on the table.

After a moment, the big one gave a small chuckle, the small one made no sound.

"I guess you're right." He said. I grinned a little, though it was masked by my arms, of which I was resting my head in.

"Let's show the others." He suggested.

"Wait." The small one said. She cleared her throat so that I would look up at her. I did.

"We're going to need your phone and lap top." She told me, averting my gaze.

I fished them out obediently, and then fell onto the bed as they left. Maybe I should start calling it _my _bed. I was going to be here for a long time yet.

* * *

EPOV

A few days had passed since we'd sent the letter.

"This is horrible." Esme voiced after she'd heard another small sob from Jane's room.

"It feels like we're keeping her hostage." Emmett said, his tone dejected.

"Well, that _is _technically what we're doing." Carlisle sighed.

"It's not as if we wanted her to be here or that we want to stay here now." I justified, somehow I felt like everything was my fault.

"Her letter will arrive today." Alice announced, entering the room with Jasper. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's there now."

In Alice speak, that meant, "It's there, go get it".

If I hadn't seen a blonde head exiting the house I wouldn't have even noticed a thing, she made no sound and her thoughts weren't suspicious.

"What is she-?" I mumbled as I went after her. I nodded to Jasper and he flanked me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as she walked down the long drive towards our mail box. I knew what she was doing, but I couldn't quite believe how nonchalant she was being about it.

"Getting my letter." She said.

"Yes, I can see that." I said as we walked a few steps behind her.

She turned on us, "So, I'm not allowed to get my mail now?"

We stopped. She glared at us. "Alright then."

She retrieved her mail, scanned it and then tossed it to Jasper. "He believed me, there, how lovely for you."

She took the envelope that the letter had some in and shook it, a small item fell out. She stuffed the envelope into her pocket and held the item in her hands as she walked away.

I her mind I could see that it was a necklace with a moon pendant hanging from it.

**And there is my update! **

**I got loads of lovely reviews from you guys, but I couldn't reply to them all because I was busy with GCSE revision. I thought updating was more important than replying…even though it's still important.**

**Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed this. **

**Oh! And tell me what you think of the Edward/Jane kiss, even though it was in her mind…**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**

**Reviews are my currency!**

**(:**


	7. Pleasantries

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why would anyone want to steal her work!**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

JPOV

I cradled Alec's gift in my hands, this moon pendant necklace had been in my brother's hands, it gave me a sense of comfort. I clipped the clasp in place on the back of my neck and watched the crystal moon swing back and forth.

"That's pretty." Someone said.

I looked up. The pixie girl was watching the necklace, I didn't even realise I'd re-entered the house.

I was shocked, it took me a while to figure out that she was talking to me, "Thank you. It was a gift."

We just stared for a moment, it was clear that neither of us wanted to keep up the conversation, we turned away at the same time.

Alec had promised to send me the necklace in our last conversation, he said it was his way of cheering me up. But the only possible way of cheering me up now would be to get me the hell out of here.

I arrived in what I now had to accept was _my _room and sat on the window seat, I gazed out into the distance.

"Which one of us do you like the most?" Edward asked me. It sickened me that I would know his voice anywhere now. Why was he constantly on my tail?

"Excuse me?" I asked raising my eyebrow, but not turning.

"Which of us do you prefer? In fact, which two of us?" He pressed.

I looked at him and gave him a bleak laugh. "_Like _you? I _loathe _all of you. You're keeping me _hostage _for goodness' sake! You may as well have asked me if I'd developed Stockholm Syndrome yet."

He continued to stare me down. "We'd like to know which two of us you prefer to talk to, we don't want to aggravate you any more than we need to."

_If it's about aggravation I guess the shield's out then. _

I expected him to snap at me for that remark, albeit in my own mind, but he kept his face impassive.

I clenched my teeth together and then mumbled, "Carlisle and Esme."

"Thank you." He muttered, leaving the room.

I may have had a fleeting thought about him, but that doesn't mean I like him.

EPOV

Jane's day dream played over and over in my head, like a resounding reminder that she was threatening ever aspect of my life. Bella, Renesmee, Charlie… What would she do next, set the Volturi on Alice and Emmett?

Well, no. She couldn't do that, she had no access to them. In the short run that was fine. Now, the long run…_that _was the difficult thing.

But, for now, all that matters is keeping Jane in check. What if she thinks I was keeping her thoughts to myself to protect her? That wasn't the case at all, it was to protect Bella and Renesmee, it would ruin my family. Was it better this way? Maybe. If she was aware of that I doubt she would take it too kindly. I'm probably not giving her enough credit, it's most likely that she knows that I would put my family first. Anything I do is for them and them only.

"You and Esme, Carlisle." I said quickly as I entered the room.

"I suspected as much." He said, his back to me, scanning through his book shelf.

"She likes us?" Esme asked, sounding hopeful.

"No, Esme, she just hates you the least." I said to her, trying to break it to her gently. She cringed slightly, just the notion of hate turned her stomach.

There was a pause.

"Relax, Edward." Alice told me.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"You're pacing." She said. I hadn't even realised that. Maybe she was right.

"Jasper, could you help me?" I asked him. He looked up from the game of chess he and Alice were playing and I instantly felt calm. "Thank you."

"Edward, what was the "leverage" you mentioned?" Jasper then inquired.

I tried not to show any tension, "Something she was thinking about."

"Which was?" He pressed.

"If you don't want to tell us, that's fine." Esme said, she was sat on the sofa, legs crossed, reading a book.

"No, it's nothing to do with me, but the whole point of it is that I not tell anyone." I said. I really hope I didn't sound as suspicious as I thought I did.

Jasper's gaze was calculating, he could see past my answer. They seemed to drop it, although I could see it was still on Jasper's mind.

AroPOV

I held the creased letter in my hands, focusing on every minute detail. It was indeed in Jane's hand, I'd confirmed that with at least five other members of my guard. She was staying with the Cullen clan for "a few more months"? Why would she wish to do so? She'd been so unyielding on the subject before.

I'd give them all the benefit of the doubt at this time, better to retain a civil relationship with the only coven that held a candle to our own, rather than encourage them to test their strength. The pleasantries must be kept.

But, that niggling sensation was still present. Jane abhorred the Cullen's. That was something I'd taken into account whilst deciding upon sending her. Her judgement would be the most stern of the many others I could have sent. That was why I couldn't fathom her decision to stay with them for longer than I'd deemed prudent. If she'd written that she would like to return home I would have most likely kept her there, but now that she'd expressed a willingness to stay…that bothered me.

Were they winning her over? Impossible.

Although, with an empath and a mind reader at Carlisle's disposal, I dreaded to think of the alterations they could perform to Jane's mind set. If they got Jane of their side there would be no limit to what they could achieve.

I recognised that Volterra was a cold place, not literally of course, it was a place of business. Some of them may claim that they have bonds that cannot be broken but the environment can be just as hostile as that of a crude new born army. If not more, considering the talents of most of our members. There have been many incidents of exercising powers to create an advantage, and those situations have not been tolerated. They have been dealt with. The results are sometimes…unfortunate.

What if the Cullen's showed her a life that we could not provide? One of _love_. Or what they claim to be love.

This would definitely have to be monitored closely. Dependant upon her next letter I would order her back. If she refused…then I would take her back.

I raised my hand slowly and motioned towards myself. Santiago was at my side in an instant.

"Yes, Aro?" He asked.

"Bring me Alec." I instructed.

"Right away." He complied, disappearing. He and Alec reappeared before I had time to become displeased. So, they were quick.

"You summoned me?" Alec questioned, lowering his head as he approached.

"I have a reply to Jane's letter. I would like you to place it in an envelope embellished with the Volturi crest and send it to her, no dawdling now." I instructed.

He took the letter from me. Of course it was an unspoken order that he would not read it.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if…Jane was going to return home soon." He said boldly. Usually, he would not inquire into my personal workings. He truly missed his sister.

I appraised for a moment and the smiled. "That will be all, Alec."

He nodded obediently and exited the room. I leant back into my chair, planning and formulating.

JPOV

The song _I Want To Break Free _by _Queen _kept playing over and over again in my mind, it was like my subconscious mind thought they were being cleverly ironic. But there was no breaking free from the prison, if I even tried the mind reader would know, as would the seer, the empath would sense my edginess and they'd catch me in a heartbeat and the brawny one would snap me in two.

Well, that was the scenario in my head, it might not include the snapping.

The only form of entertainment I could think of was thinking of what the Cullen's would do to keep me here.

I mean, how on _earth _did they expect to keep _this _hidden from the Volturi?

What then aggravated me about that thought was that when the Volturi found out about their treason (Yes, I suppose that would be the right word) they would be dealt with efficiently. Would it be _so _bad keeping the Cullen's around?…I mean, so they told one insignificant human, it's not like they're parading about in the sun. And let's face it, they're the only source of amusement that the Volturi has had in a while. Be it coming to check on them or laughing about them behind their backs.

And though they posed a threat, they were equals…and that was rare.

I'd scold myself for finding things right with them but I just couldn't find the energy to be constantly angry at them any more, physically and mentally.

I had been utterly weakened, and it surprised me that I could accept that. My animal blood diet had made me frail. All the fight had been taken out of me because of that damn empath altering my mood. And to top it all off I hadn't used my power in so long that I was afraid I might be losing it. Losing both the power…and my mind!

The was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said, slightly glad of the company.

Carlisle and Esme came in, as Edward had promised, they were now the spokes people on behalf of the Cullen's. Thank God Edward hasn't doing it any more…thank God.

"Jane, don't you think you should hunt?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme took their usual spot at the end of my bed.

"Not entirely." I shrugged.

"Are you trying to starve yourself?" Esme asked, concerned. Another word for concerned?…No, I guess not, she was just being caring towards me. I wish they would stop acting like they didn't loathe me.

"Not entirely." I repeated. I scooted up the bed, into a sitting position.

"Aren't you in pain? You haven't hunted in about two weeks." Esme reminded me.

"Twelve days actually." I corrected her.

"Your eyes are black as coal." Carlisle informed me. I hadn't looked at myself in so long that it took me a moment to remember what my eyes looked like.

"Uhuh." I nodded.

"We urge you to hunt, Jane. We want to make your stay here as comfortable as possible." He pressed.

I laughed, "Wouldn't the word "stay" imply consent? I mean you don't tell a detainee to "enjoy their stay" in prison do you?"

Neither of them seemed to find it as funny as I did.

"Believe us, Jane, we don't feel right about keeping you here against your will. But we can't risk Charlie or this family." Esme seemed to crave forgiveness.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I understand." I didn't look at them as I admitted this. It felt like blasphemy or something.

"I'm glad you can see both sides." Esme said appreciatively. She was a very odd vampire. I'd never met anyone who cared so much, about me…about anybody who wasn't their mate. She almost exuded warmth. I wish there was someone like her back in Volterra, Carlisle too really. The whole mother and father thing was something you missed when you turned into an malevolent monster.

"I'll get on that…the hunting thing." I said, moving from the bed to the window.

"Thank you, Jane." Esme smiled. My mouth gave a small twitch of a smile in return.

"You don't have to leave through the window all the time, you know." Carlisle said. "You can always go through one of the doors downstairs."

The truth was I was slightly too intimidated to pass through all of the Cullen's, the time when I went to get my mail, well that was a quick exit, not to mention an impulsive decision.

"Well…thank you. This way is just faster. More convenient." I invented.

They nodded as I jumped through and out into the back garden.

EPOV

"What game is she playing?" I mumbled to myself, gritting my teeth as Carlisle and Esme returned from their conversation with Jane.

"She's not playing a game, Edward. The sooner you realise that, the better." Alice said, flicking through a magazine.

"You can't judge me like that, Alice. It's not as if you're all friendly with her." I countered.

Alice looked up at me for a moment, shrugged and then went back to her reading.

We were all a bit jittery today, apart from Carlisle and Esme everyone else was without their better halves. Just me alone with two annoyed sisters, whilst keeping guard over Jane, this promised to be a fun day.

We'd persuaded Bella to hunt with Jasper and Emmett, we were pretty sure that Jane wouldn't attack us now, she was weak and her will power was low, but that didn't take away the fact that she was still a threat. So, I made sure that I'd be staying, I felt like she was my responsibility for some baffling reason.

"Maybe I should-" I began.

"What? Interrogate her again?" Rosalie snapped.

"When have I ever _interrogated _her, Rosalie?" I asked my eyes narrowing out of incredulity.

"Well, you sure as hell don't treat her civilly." She said contemptuously. By this time, Carlisle and Esme had chosen to leave.

"Civilly? Do you know what you're saying right now!" I asked, gob smacked.

"I think, the main reason she doesn't come down here, or hunt often, or in fact leave that room at all, is because of you." Alice backed Rosalie up, she didn't bother to look up at me though.

I stared at them for a moment, both sat on a two seater sofa. Then I rose and walked over to them, until I was close enough that they _had _to pat attention to me.

"This is a woman…" I said slowly, making sure they understood. "…Who takes personal pleasure in causing pain to any living creature. Now, tell me, isn't that the _exact _opposite of what we stand for as a family?"

They stared me down for a moment. "She's still a person." Alice pressed.

"But, she is the one who-"

"Edward, it's not about what she does or who she is!" Rosalie sat up straight. "It's about what _we _believe, and despite what she's done she doesn't… well, not that she doesn't deserve it."

"It's just that like you said, causing pain to anyone is not what we do. So, why are we doing it to Jane?" Alice asked, she sat up too. They caught me off guard for once at how plausible their argument was.

I pressed my fore finger and thumb to the bridge of my nose, I walked away from them to calm myself.

"I still don't care, she's the enemy." I resolved.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Alice questioned.

"We all hate her." I justified.

Silence.

"We all hate her. right?" I whipped around to see Alice stood up now, Rosalie still on the couch.

"I have moved on to dislike." Alice informed me.

Rosalie raised her hand in agreement.

"I do not _believe _you two." I growled.

"Answer me." Alice went on.

"What?"

"Why do you hate her so much?" Rosalie repeated on an exasperated Alice's behalf.

"You seem to _really _hate her, more so than anyone else." Alice appraise me as she spoke.

I didn't reply, I watched her eyes bore into me.

"Ever since…it's only recent, the escalated level of hate you've shown. When she first arrived you were the spokes person, you took it upon yourself. You were the one who had faith in her, who defended her, who knew how to calm her when none of the rest of us could. And now you're just plain spiteful towards her." Alice folded her arms as she spoke.

"You're acting as if I'm the only one who-"

"You _are _the only one, Edward!" Rosalie gave a small growl as she stood up too. They were both taking me on. "Haven't you noticed that the rest of us have backed off? It's ever since you've been acting like a jerk."

"So, what happened? Something triggered it, I know it did." Alice asked, waiting for my reply.

"Nothing happened!" I yelled as turned away from them again.

"Sure, just walk away." Rosalie called after me.

I left the house and went out into the woods, I needed to clear my head. Jane was out somewhere any way. The girls were so close to sussing what Jane had been thinking, and that was part of the deal, don't tell anyone. Not that I would want to.

Maybe I could find a dear and imagine it was Jane as I killed it.

No, that would be cruel to the dear.

JPOV

I was venturing further into the wilderness than I had before. I needed it, I hadn't been out in so long. If I were human my bones would have been cracking from lack of use.

All of a sudden I heard a noise. I light tinkling sound. I stopped and scaled a nearby tree, listening out for the sound again. I picked it up and followed it, it was soon accompanied by a low rumble.

I was baffled by the contradicting noises. Then my body completely stiffened at the next thing I saw.

Renesmee was running through the trees as fast as she could, making a frightened noise. Before I had time to wonder what was scaring her so badly, I saw it.

A huge lumbering wolf, chasing after her. With the force that I was gripping the tree it was inches from collapsing.

But I didn't run away. My mind was blank as I launched myself from the tree and in between the wolf and the child.

Everything froze for a moment. Until the wolf's hackles rose, it's fur stood on end and a blood curling snarl escaped from it.

"Jane?" Renesmee asked.

"Run! It's okay, just run!" I instructed as the wolf and I faced off.

It's eyes were locked on me, they almost burned with a rabid extremity.

It was like that stupid almost-nightmare I'd had when I'd passed out. I couldn't believe I'd actually put myself in this position. And for what? A little girl I hardly knew?

The wolf stepped forward and snapped at me, I dodged it quickly, giving a cry of shock.

I heard Renesmee shout something, I was too distracted by the wolf who was now perusing me each time I evaded his jaws. Why wasn't she gone yet? I could only hold off this _thing _for so long.

EPOV

I was walking through the trees with my fists clenched in frustration. Maybe I could trace Bella's scent and join her, Jasper and Emmett for a hunt. I'd rather that than stay here.

I was hit with a visualisation in my head.

Jacob had found Jane. He was going to kill her. I could see his vicious snaps getter closer and closer to her.

I headed off in their direction without mulling it over.

But what if I didn't exactly _want _Jacob to miss his chance? That would be unfair to him…he'd waited so long…so patiently.

What was becoming of me?

I sped up.

Why was it always me? Always being the one to save her from harm. I should have let the others get her when she attacked Bella. I should have left her to rot on the forest floor when she was "in shock".

My mind locked on to Jacob's. He was incoherent, just focused on getting the target before him. But, I could see a blur behind Jane. I small shape, bronze on the top…

_Renesmee!_

I ran so fast that I definitely broke the sound barrier. I tore onto the scene. Renesmee was quivering, watching Jane and Jacob's clash.

I dove over to my daughter, I grabbed her and sprung away from the fight.

"Can I trust you to go straight home?" I asked her urgently.

"But, daddy-" She said desperately, leaning around to see Jacob and Jane.

"Ness, go!" I commanded.

She accepted my words and ran off towards the house.

When I arrived back to the situation the rest of Jacob's pack were coming into view, unsure of what to do.

Jacob finally knocked Jane down with a mighty swing of his paw. She cowered as he leant in for the kill.

"NO!" I leaped forward, tackling Jacob with an immeasurable force.

"You can't kill her! If we kill her then the Volturi will return the favour." I growled at him. He struggled for a moment, but he soon seemed to relax.

I could hear Jane's gasps. Before I turned to her I spoke to Seth. "Seth, can you catch up with Renesmee and take her to the house? It's a far way off."

_Yeah, sure, Edward. _Seth thought, he then galloped off.

_No! I'll go, Renesmee is my- _Jacob started.

"You'll stay _here." _I rasped.

Jane's gasps were now shuddering.

"Jacob, go home. We'll take Renesmee for a while." I said as I got up and stared down at him.

_You can't take-_

"Yes, I can. Go!" I yelled.

Jacob glared at me for a while longer before rising and retreating, flanked by Quil and Embry. Leah appraised me some more and then followed.

I sighed and then turned to Jane.

Her back was hunched over, her right arm was gripping her left.

Which was partially torn from her shoulder.

My eyes widened in horror.

She precipitously stumbled to her feet and staggered away.

"What are you doing? You need to rest!" I yelled at her, going to her side.

"Leave me alone." She attempted a growl but it came out as a whimper.

"You are seriously hurt. Do you expect to walk your way home?" I scoffed.

"All the way to _Volterra_?" She asked in a spiteful tone. "Definitely not, but to your prison? I'm damn well trying."

I'd had enough of her stubborn ways. I lifted her up into my arms as quickly as I could without causing her too much pain.

"Put me down!" She demanded. The end of her sentence was a pained inhale through her teeth.

"Shut up, Jane!" I snapped.

"You shut up, Edward!" She snapped back.

I ran back towards the house.

**I updated my storrrrrry!**

**Yes, indeed I did. **

**This is more of a chapter that leaves you wanting more rather than one that leaves you in shock! :O**

**That made no sense. But, I hope you enjoyed. **

**I'm not really a review hog, but they are appreciated. (:**

**Love from,**

**Livvy. xxx**


	8. Cryptic

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why would anyone want to steal her work!**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

EPOV

"What were you thinking?" I yelled at her as I ran. "You took on a werewolf by yourself."

"I was trying to save your daughter, it was chasing her!" She justified angrily. Still clutching at her damaged arm.

"Renesmee was in no danger. Do you think I would have left her alone if I wasn't sure she was protected? The werewolf is our friend." I shook my head. Everyone was disappointing me lately.

"How was I supposed to know that!" She gasped, closing her eyes as I jumped over a stream.

"You saw them when you last came here! All the wolves helping us. Didn't you have an inkling?" I asked with clenched teeth.

"Oh…" She sounded defeated, just for a second. "Well, I didn't know that your truce was permanent, let alone that you'd allow them to look after your daughter. And I wasn't paying much attention the last time. All I saw was you and h-"

She stopped abruptly.

"Her? As in Bella?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, yes! She was smirking over at me, so cockily. Do you know what that does to someone like me? And you there alongside her, almost egging her on, it was sickening."

"Could you blame her? She'd gotten the upper hand when she'd thought we were facing certain death."

"She wasn't the only one who thought that!" She quickly. She turned away then, as if she regretted saying it.

"What?"

She looked conflicted before she spoke, "I was terrified. Don't you think I knew that if it had come to a fight I would have been the first taken down? The whole vampire world hates me! I didn't choose this stupid power, it chose me. The torturers are usual the ones who have been tortured themselves, you know." She went on as if she couldn't stop herself.

I stopped running, "What?" I repeated.

"Will you just keep running? I don't want to explain my life story to you, let alone when you're carrying me and my arm is in pieces."

My brow creased as I looked at her. She retained her steely glare. After a while, I began to run again.

"Thank you." I said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" She asked jeeringly.

"For trying to save Renesmee." I told her. Her eyes widened suddenly, as if she'd realized what she'd done.

"She was in no danger."

"Yes, but you thought she was." I reminded her.

"As if that matters." She shrugged, immediately reacting to the pain in her shoulder.

"Don't move your arm, you don't want it to hurt any more than need be do you?" I asked, trying to heed Alice and Rosalie's words.

"Of course I don't, I hate pain." She pouted. I'd never seen Jane pout before, it was very odd. I chose not to inform her of the irony of her words. She seemed to realize for herself though. She huffed and moved slightly so that she wasn't facing me.

"Why did you try to save her?" I carried on, trying to act casual about it.

"I don't know, does there need to be a reason?" She muttered.

"Well, you never try to save anyone. If anything, you enjoy seeing people in trouble or at peril." I mused. "Bree for example."

She flinched at that.

"What?"

"She had to go. She knew things." She justified.

"Yes." I said simply. She looked up at me, as if trying to decipher me. I noticed now that Jane's eyes were drastically different. Less of a fearsome red and more and more a warm deep amber. Not yet our blazing gold. She looked away. It was obvious that I knew of her fraternizing with Victoria, but I was hardly going to call her on that now. I don't kick people when they're down.

"I'm just saying." I went on. "You are terrified of the wolves and yet you'd risk them getting you to protect my daughter." She ignored me. "The "demon spawn"." Cold shoulder (literally). "Mine and Bella's daughter."

"Alright!" She snapped. "I don't know why. But I've come to realize that she's not you, she's not _her_. And so she can't be blamed for her-" She looked me over, "unfortunate upbringing."

Half of me was impressed, the other was annoyed.

"Thank you?" I turned it into a question.

I saw her teeth as she turned away, was it a snarl or a grin?

As we approached the house three figures came hurrying out.

"Edward, Jane! Are you okay?" Esme asked as she, Carlisle and Alice reached us.

"I'm fine but Jane has sustained an injury." I told her as I kept on walking.

"I'm fine." She said stubbornly.

"Bull. Look at that." Alice leant up to see the arm, she cringed.

Carlisle came around and took Alice's place, examining it.

"That stings." She complained, flinching again.

"Shush." I told her, rolling my eyes. She fixed her stare at me and then released me from her gaze, turning to Carlisle.

"Jacob tore right through." Carlisle observed.

"You can fix it, right?" She asked, worried.

"It would repair itself over time; as long as it's properly casted it should be back to normal within a week or so." He assured her.

"A week!" She asked, using her good arm to press a fist to her forehead.

"Well, if you want it to heal faster-" Carlisle started.

"Yes?" She said eagerly.

"-you'd need some vampire venom to be applied to the wound."

"So I literally have to lick my wounds? Fantastic." She sighed.

I placed her on the couch when we got inside. Rosalie was in an armchair with Renesmee on her lap, holding her close. Rosalie looked over. Renesmee peered over curiously and anxiously, though she was still looking slightly rattled. I'd go to her and comfort her as soon as I'd gotten this sorted. Jane seemed to relax for a moment until she took in her surroundings. "Uh...why did you put me here?"

"I have to keep an eye on you until you make a full recovery. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for the time being." Carlisle told her.

"Are you serious?" She asked, incredulously. She sighed again, more heavily and then bent her head towards her wound. As she struggled, I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I looked over at Alice, who was looking away, experiencing the same problem.

"What are you doing?" I asked, eventually.

"Doing what I can...to speed...this...up." She said awkwardly.

"Um, I don't think you can bend that way." Rosalie said, keeping her voice even.

A giggle escaped Alice. Jane shot her a look; she was now gazing innocently out the window.

"Then what do you suggest I d-" She paused when she saw Carlisle's face. He wore a "sorry to break it to you" expression. "No way!" She stared around at us, as if we'd done something horrible. "None of _you _are doing it!"

"You're being childish." I told her.

"Well, _you're _being disgusting!" She countered.

"Do you want to get better more quickly or not?" Rosalie asked her. Renesmee wasn't on her lap anymore. Rosalie was stood next to Alice. I felt small arms cling to my leg. I looked down to see Renesmee peering around my thigh, staring up at Jane.

"Obviously." She admitted.

"Then it's up to you." Carlisle said. Both the decision of whether or not to do it and who it should be. "But you should decide soon, because I have to patch you up."

_Patching up her mouth might help. _Alice thought.

I sniggered, bringing a fist up to my closed mouth, disguising it as a cough. Jane glared at me. I guess I wasn't very successful then.

"Okay, wise guy. I think you should do it." She gave a superior grin.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. Alice and Rosalie were now convulsing in silent giggles, leaning on each other for support. Jane didn't notice, her gaze was fixed on me, awaiting a reply.

"Do it, Daddy." Renesmee encouraged me from below. "It'll help her recover."

I was surprised when Jane gave Renesmee a small smile before turning back to me. But none of them realized what this meant, was this some fantasy Jane had? To have me do...things that made me uncomfortable… I'm a married man for goodness' sake. But of course the others wouldn't understand, they'd think I was overreacting. But they didn't know about her thoughts...

She continued to stare me down. "Fine." I said firmly. She eyes widened in shock, so she was calling her bluff.

"What do I have to do, Carlisle?" I asked. Jane looked as if she wanted to protest, but when I gave her a confused questioning look, she became impassive.

"Do you want to hunt with us, Nessie?" Rosalie asked her, gesturing to herself, Alice and Esme.

"Yeah, come hunt with the big girls." Alice said excitedly. Alice had the knack of making Renesmee excited for anything.

"Okay!" She clapped as she skipped over to them, tugging Alice and Rosalie by the hand over to Esme, they left.

"Just as I taught you to seal Bella's wounds when you bit her." Carlisle reminded me. "I'll give you a moment." He left too.

Jane and I glared at each other.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, actually curious.

"I didn't think you'd actually agree to it! You should have refused and asked Carlisle." She scolded me.

"Why don't you just wait?" I asked desperately.

"I don't _do _waiting." She clarified.

"You are such a spoiled brat." I hissed.

"You don't know the _half _of wh-" She rose but she let out a pained cry and fell back down.

I went to her without thinking. "Would you stop acting fearsome? You're injured. _Injured_. It's something normal people sometimes experience. With us, you're normal."

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to feel _that _anymore." She said whilst screwing her eyes closed and clinging onto her arm.

"Stop being cryptic, if you have something to say to me, then say it." I told her straight.

She lifted her gaze to mine. "I have _nothing _to say to _you_."

"Good. That makes it easier for both of us. Come here." I sat down next to her and lifted her onto my lap.

"What are you doing!" She asked. Her voice rising a few octaves.

"Getting to your wound, if that's _okay _with you." I said scathingly. "I'm going to have to open the wound to coat it properly."

"I can't believe you're about to drool over me." She cringed.

"Don't flatter yourself." I said as I leant into her arm. She gave a cough of repugnance.

I put my hand into the parting between the two parts of her arm and gently pried them apart. She took in a short breath. The inside of her arm felt just the same as the rest, a cool marble. I ran my tongue over the marble, closing my eyes, imagining it was something else, someone else. I felt her give a shiver. The vampire venom would sting a bit. I made sure I covered every inch of the open wound. Once that was done, I pressed the two parts of her arm together again, making sure they were perfectly aligned, I couldn't have made a mistake, my eyesight was too good. I smoothed my hand over her arm as I mended it.

I realized that she hadn't spoken throughout this, and that surprised me. She'd never gone so long without complaining. I looked up, continuing the mending so that she wouldn't notice. She wasn't looking directly at me, leering as I had expected. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was deep, I could see that her fists were clenched though. That, to me, meant that she was enjoying it…but she knew she shouldn't be.

I was severely tempted to search her mind, but I restrained myself. I realized I was still rubbing her arm. I stopped.

"It's done." I told her. "Good as new."

She looked as if she'd been jerked awake. "Thanks."

"Wait here." I placed her back onto the sofa. "I'll get Carlisle."

I kept my back to her as I left the room.

JPOV

What was that? I mean seriously…_what? _

I couldn't articulate my thoughts, that's just not supposed to happen. So many things that were never _ever _supposed to happen have occurred since I've been here. It's surreal.

If I could get up and leave right now I would, but unfortunately, I couldn't, my arm was still in a state. Though the pain was now numbed by the out of body experience I was currently having.

This wasn't me; my outer shell isn't to be penetrated. I've worked too hard, suffered so much…

He can't come along out of the blue and just…just…

Make me feel…almost…

_Human. _

_I'm not Bella Swan, I never will be! _I thought. I didn't know why that particular thought popped into my head but it was, apparently, a great concern.

"How was that, Jane?" Carlisle asked, bringing back into the present. He walked into the room looking slightly wary, carrying casting equipment.

"Invasive." I said, not even spitefully, honestly.

I didn't even flinch as he came over and examined my arm. I'd already had my personal space invaded to the extreme so this was nothing.

"I'm sorry about that, it was the only way." He elucidated.

"It was my own fault, I should have asked _you_ to do it." I said regretfully.

"Edward would have done just as good a job as I would have, I can assure you." He said. I wasn't talking about his craftsmanship. "You'll be pleased to know, though, that his work is impeccable."

"Yes, I suppose that is good news." I nodded softly.

Carlisle and I talked a reasonable amount while he was casting my arm. Well, anything was reasonable with me.

When he was done he stood up to his full height. "We'll try to keep out of your way as much as possible. We'll only pass through to check up on you or-"

"No." I said.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"You don't have to avoid your own living room because of me. I may as well be in my room if that was the case. Do what you want." I insisted.

Carlisle looked taken aback, but pleased. "So, you don't mind who comes through?" He clarified.

Ah, yes. I'd forgotten about _her. _She'll be back soon. I'd like this family much more if she weren't a part of it.

"No." I said, holding back my grudging tone. "I don't mind. Your house." I finished in a mumble.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Jane." He said. He gave me a small nod and then left the room.

I sat in silence for a moment, accompanied only by my needless breathing.

_I really wish I'd grabbed a book or something. _

There was a small thud next to me, a book.

_Convenient. _I thought. I saw a bronze head disappear into the next room.

EPOV

I could only come to one conclusion. Without Bella by my side I'm just a roguish teen with wandering thoughts and raging hormones.

I tried to put it out of my mind as I went after Renesmee, Alice, Esme and Rosalie.

I halted just as Renesmee was wiping her mouth clean with one of Esme's handy-wipes. "Dad!" She cried. I knelt down to meet her when she got to me. I hugged her; I could see the girls watching me over her shoulder. Esme seemed happy that I was comforting Renesmee, Rosalie looked annoyed, probably because I'd let her get that near a fight. And Alice looked concerned and curious, wondering what had happened with Jane.

I looked Ness in the face. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"That's okay, Dad. Jane just thought she was protecting me. But, Jacob…I told him to stop. I was screaming, neither of them heard me."

"They were too deep into it. There wasn't anything you could have done." I rested my hand on the back of her head and kissed her forehead.

"I'm really fine, Dad. I swear." She wrapped her arms around my neck again. "How is she?"

I stayed silent for a moment. "Renesmee, why do you care so much?"

She pulled back to look at me, she pondered for a moment. "I don't know her. I can't make assumptions."

"But, she tortures people." I said. It sounded as if I was justifying it to myself.

"I know that. But she's had the opportunity to torture me on several occasions but hasn't. Yes, maybe she would have done if she'd had the energy but the point is she didn't." She said. I'd sat down now, cross legged, interested.

Then a thought struck me. This was a great opportunity. Renesmee was highly intelligent, she was half me, half Bella and impartial. I could finally get some good advice.

"Yes, she definitely would have." I said. She frowned at me.

"And I've noticed that you always expect the worst of her." She said.

"So, does everyone. Ness, you can't go around without fear of the Volturi, it will be your downfall."

"I know. I _am _scared of them. After what happened three years ago how could I not be?" She said as if I was being ridiculous.

"So…"

"She's one person. One girl. One _scared _girl surrounded by her enemies in a strange place." She said. "It's obvious that she would never dare hurt one of us."

I tried to absorb her words. She was right. She was so right.

She wouldn't…she really wouldn't hurt any of us on purpose. Why on earth did I not see this before?

I nodded to Renesmee. "Thanks." I felt her hair. "It's getting long again."

"I like it long." She shrugged, clutching at it.

"It gets messy easily." I reminded her.

"I only just had it cut." She groaned.

"And you know that it's grown a lot since then." I examined it. "Three and a half inches."

She sighed.

"I would be happy to cut it for you." Alice offered, as she knelt beside us. "Maybe a few layers." She ran her hands over Ness's hair, I could see the possibilities running through her mind.

"Sure, okay, Aunt Alice." She agreed, suddenly more optimistic.

"No problem. Edward, can I talk to you for a second?" Alice asked.

I knew what was coming. "Yes, sure." I gave Renesmee a pat on the head and then joined Alice, who was walking away. As I caught up to her I saw Ness joining Rosalie and Esme.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"What happened?" She asked simply.

"I fixed her arm." I said.

She analysed me for a moment. "And?"

"And, nothing."

"I highly doubt that. I saw the fear in your eyes." She said.

"I'm not afraid of her." I said truthfully.

"Oh, no I know. Not in _that _sense." She corrected. "What did she do?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Seriously." She said.

"Seriously? Nothing."

"Would you stop? Just tell me. Who's the person you can talk to about anything?" She asked.

"Bella."

"Second person."

"Carlisle."

"I would have thought I was-"

"Emmett?"

"Me! The answer is me!" She said disgruntled. "I can tell something is wrong. I didn't realize until you had to fix Jane's arm."

"Alice, I suggest you put it out of your mind." I said, stopping and looking at her. "I couldn't tell you, even if I wanted to."

She looked very disappointed; I knew this would eat away at her.

"I'll be watching." She said. "Both present and future."

I glared at her. "Stay out of it."

"I won't tell anyone else."

"I'll tell you, and then you won't tell anyone, unless you tell _them _not to tell anyone!" I said mockingly.

"So, it's something you want kept secret." She resolved.

"No, not just me." I said.

"Something both you _and _her want kept…secret…" She trailed off. I shouldn't have said any more. She stared up at me open mouthed. "Edward…tell me you didn't…"

"No!" I yelled, too loudly. I glanced over my shoulder and then quickly said, "The fact that you'd even _think _that shows how much respect you have for me."

"Calm down, Edward." She asked. "If you don't tell me I'm bound to make assumptions."

"Well, _don't._" I said.

She approached me further. "I can help, Edward. You know I can."

"This is for the sake of all of us. Trust me. I know you can." I said.

She narrowed her eyes and then huffed. "Yes, I can."

"Unconditionally." We both said.

We both smirked. "But if I see anything that I'm worried about-"

"You won't, there is nothing _to _be worried about." I was already striding back towards the others.

She walked beside me. I swore I heard her mumble, "Doubtful."

**Another chapter for you lovely people.**

**I have to apologise, I usually make a point to reply to every review I get but I've been swamped lately. **

**Any way! I hope you liked it! **

**And in case you guys don't know there's a pole I'd like you to take on my homepage concerning the story. Quite an integral part that I need your input on. :)**

**Much appreciated! **

**I need to sleep now…I'll get this up as soon as I can but, though it is a perplexing fact, my internet doesn't work properly until about 11 o'clock at night…**

**I know! Odd! **

**Love from,**

**Livvy. **

**P.S. Check out my profile picture! If it's up by now. I think you'll like it! ;) **


	9. Personal Reasons

**Forgot to add my disclaimer, so I'll just do a quick one.**

**Me: (Calls from her laptop) Hey, Alice!**

**Pause.**

**Alice: (From far away) Yes!**

**Me: Do I own Twilight or anything at all to do with it!**

**Alice: Ha! You wish!**

**Me: I do. I do.**

**Pause.**

**Me: I could you some comforting. Send Jazz over would yo-**

**(I'm cut off as Alice arrives super fast and strangles me)**

**Me: (Choking) Alright! I...was...joking!**

JPOV

Oh God, they're coming back. Now what? Act natural.

Edward, Alice, Renesmee, Rosalie and Esme came through the door. I knew they were there but I kept my face buried in my book.

Esme and Renesmee came straight in without hesitation, leaving the other three stood by the door. Esme grabbed a book and took a seat opposite a small table, probably used for chess and such, she began to read. A valiant attempt at insouciance.

I felt a thump next to me, Renesmee was sat there, and she flicked the remote and turned on the TV.

Rosalie and Alice were next to adjust to my being here, they came into the room and Alice sat on the other side of Renesmee. Rosalie engaged Esme in a game of chess.

This left Edward, looking very awkward. He chose not to give in. He stood leaning against the wall, arms folded, eyeing me and Renesmee.

"Do you like any programmes, Jane?" Renesmee asked me, taking me by surprise.

"No, I don't." I lied tersely.

"I like this programme." She went on unperturbed. I looked up quickly and noticed that it was my TV show, the one that I'd discovered before. My stomach gave an involuntary jolt.

"What is it about?" I said casually.

"They sing, they dance, they warm our hearts." She shrugged.

I looked at her, and gave a small grin. How advanced. I shouldn't underestimate her.

"How's your arm?" She asked.

"A lot better, thanks." I said quickly.

"Thank you." She said.

"Hm?" I turned to her.

"You tried to save me." She reminded me.

"My mistake." I brushed it off.

"Trying to save me?"

"No, for not realising that that werewolf is your friend." I said, then I thought about it. "Then again, how was I supposed to know really?"

"That _werewolf _wasn't supposed to attack you. I warned him." Edward said.

I didn't look at him when I said, "It really doesn't matter."

We all sat in silence for a while again as Renesmee and, though I tried to stop myself, I watched the programme.

"Do you like the Volturi, Jane?" Renesmee asked me suddenly.

Once again I was taken aback. "Well, of course. They're my family."

"I know that. But do you _like _it?" She clarified.

I thought for a moment. I knew the obvious answer. Of course I didn't. I didn't like anything except my loved ones. That place has been my hell for eons.

"It has its ups and downs." I said, trying to keep it brief.

Edward gave a breath that I was sure was going to turn into a comment, but he walked out of the room.

I was completely on edge. I don't know what to do, I can't please him.

I don't want to please him!

I reaffirmed that notion by giving a small huff and burying my head in the book again.

Later on I could hear that Edward was having a conversation with someone; he came into the room a silver cell phone in hand.

"She's right here." He said, handing the phone to Renesmee. She looked at her father, he nodded and she began talking to what I knew was her mother. I felt like gagging.

"I love you too, Mommy. Bye." She handed the phone back. The amount of adoration that she said that with was too much. That Bella girl…she wasn't deserving of it.

"I was just wondering." I said, they all turned to me. Carlisle had joined us by now. "When you planned on letting me have a phone call. They'll get suspicious if you don't soon."

There was a pause.

"You know she's right." Rosalie said.

"But Jasper's not here." Alice reminded them. "He can't…" She looked apologetically over to me for a moment. "…calm you."

I sighed. "I'm not going to do anything. What am I supposed to say? "I attacked a werewolf, my bad"."

Renesmee laughed at my inadvertent joke, Alice tittered, and the others smiled. Edward was nowhere to be seen. Good.

Carlisle handed me my phone. I hadn't even noticed him leave and return.

I gazed up at him. "Really? I thought I'd have to do a little more than that…some begging at least."

"Of course not, Jane." He said simply, he went to sit down next to Esme. "If you want we can leave."

I appraised them all, I had to say, I was very suspicious. "No, that's fine."

I pressed four on the keypad, Alec on speed dial.

"J?" He picked up immediately.

"Hey, Al." I beamed into the phone.

"J, it really is you. I thought this was going to be the leader telling me to come and pick up your corpse."

"As if." I laughed. "They wouldn't _dare _put a finger on me."

This was only to keep up the charade that I was my normal self, I kind of hoped they didn't think I was serious.

"True. Hey, J." He said.

"Yeah?"

"You sound horrible."

"What do you mean?"

"Your voice isn't the same."

"How can my voice not sound the same?" I chuckled.

"It's lost a…quality." He said, I could tell he'd be in his thinking pose right now. "If you know what I mean."

I paused. "I really don't."

"And you're hurt."

Longer pause. "Excuse me?"

"I can tell."

"I'm fine."

"Jane." He said. Long version of my name, uh oh…, "If you think that I don't when you've been hurt by now, after all that we've gone through-"

"I'm just tired." I assured him. "All this primitive animal blood."

"Just make sure the doctor takes care of it, swear you will or I'll come down there myself."

"Alec." I turned the tables. "If you don't trust me, then maybe I won't come back at all."

Everyone was silent.

_What did I just say?_

"I wouldn't blame you." Alec said in a docile tone. "Love you, J."

The line went dead.

"Al?" I asked. "Damn it."

I turned to Renesmee. "Sorry." Why should I care if she heard me curse? No…No, child should have to hear that.

Renesmee, bold as ever, asked the question everyone was itching to ask. "Why wouldn't he blame you?"

I stared ahead for a moment, I tried to block them all out. "Personal reasons."

Yes, very personal. I didn't need them pitying me anymore. Aro's just a bit eccentric, It doesn't matter that we sometimes get…punished…it's what we deserve.

"What?" I heard vaguely. I was deep into the inner depths of my mind now.

Alec and I were so close because my older brother would always protect me…even when we were human. It was surprising that we turned out to be the somewhat loving beings we are when we'd had so much to deal with. Mother died, and father didn't get over it, he blamed us…he hurt us.

Aro saved us, I still count him as my saviour though he bit my brother and I, and he punishes us. But all the Volturi get punished from time to time, but I'm the most feared, which makes it more important that he make an example of me. It's ideal compared to our other life.

"Jane?" Someone called me. The room was spinning. I was hardly even aware that I was now moving.

"Jane!"

I was now in the cover of the trees outside. My stomach was lurching, it was awful, and then I vomited. I looked down and I was covered in blood.

I gave a cry of shock.

"Oh, God!" I gasped. I lifted my hand and examined the blood. Was this the animal reacting to my system?

"Jane!" I felt arms around me.

"I threw up. _Can _vampires even throw up?" I shuddered.

"Evidently." He said. "Look at me."

He removed the hair from my face and brought my face to look at his. Edward looked utterly bemused, but not revolted as I'd expected.

"How-?" I began. But instead of finishing my sentence I just buried my face into his shoulder.

The next thing I knew, I was on my bed. I woke up shaking. Vampires aren't supposed to pass out! We can't! So what was going on?

I looked down, I was clean, no trace of blood on me. New clothes. Well, at least this time it was necessary.

Edward was sat on the edge of my bed.

We just looked at each other for a moment.

"You are _not _going back to the Volturi." He said.

"Wh- what?" I sat up, I forgot about my injured arm and went to steady myself with it. I gasped in pain. "Yes, I am." I disagreed through my teeth. "You can't keep me captive forever."

"This isn't about keeping you captive; this is about keeping you _safe_." He said angrily. "I saw everything that was going on in your head. I saw what you've been through and that wasn't even the whole of it!"

He got up and paced, pressing his knuckles to his mouth. He whipped around to look at me, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"And have them make me leave my family. I don't think so."

"They aren't your family! You've been brainwashed!" He said, looking at me like I was insane.

"I have _not _been brainwashed. I can discern between my family and the rest of the Volturi guard." I said.

"Is Aro your family?" He asked.

"No, I'm indebted to him for saving my brother and I so-"

"So, you just let him abuse you further." He gave a grim laugh.

"It's none of your business. No one cares."

"_I_ care!" He said pointing at his chest.

I questioned him silently.

"I can't _not _care after what I've seen." He went on. "That was horrible. No wonder you're-"

"Stop right there." I told him. "I don't need that."

I swung my legs off of the bed and sat up. "Wouldn't you rather take beatings than stay away from your family?" I looked up at him.

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"That's what I thought." I said.

He handed me a cup silently, I knew it contained blood and I'd lost a lot, so I drank.

"Thinking about it is what caused you to vomit." He shook his head.

"There's always a price to pay." I said, walking over to the mirror and seeing that my face was clear too. "You can't be me and not learn that."

I was checking my face for spots of red but found none, I realized that he hadn't replied. I looked to my left in the mirror to see that he was stood up.

I turned to him slowly. "What?"

His brow was creased as he appraised me.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen." I replied. Or so I considered myself. Was I sixteen when I was changed? I could have been, I mean birthdays weren't a celebrated thing where I came from.

"When you said that I wasn't going back," I said, my voice small, "where exactly were you imagining me going?"

"Staying here of course." He said, he was still appraising me.

"No one would want that." I said, certain of that.

"Yes, we would." He said. "The others won't want you going back there either."

_I know one who would _love _to know what my life was like, she would also love to send me back. _

"She's not like that." He said. He looked away and then went back to the bed.

"You haven't told the others?" I asked.

"No." He knew better than that.

"Good."

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

"What, why?" I asked.

"I've been treating you badly when you've already had enough to deal with." He looked directly into my eyes.

I walked forward. "Don't go soft on me now, Edward. It's me, psycho Jane. I terrify everyone."

His face was stony.

So for good measure I added, "Rawr."

He started to laugh. And that set me off. I struggled to stop.

Then I realized what had happened, the flood gates had been opened. I didn't think I was capable of disguising my emotions anymore.

We stopped laughing and looked at each other once again.

_No, I really don't think can. _

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They went to see the werewolf." He was still calling him "The Werewolf" I liked that. "To tell him that you are protected by us now."

"Hm." I said aloofly. I turned to hide my smile.

"Do you have enough strength to go downstairs?" He asked.

I gave a short laugh. "I got sick, I'm not dying."

"Injured arm too." He reminded me.

"Right." I said. We went downstairs to wait for the others.

_Two Days Later_

"No, Finn is totally better than Puck." Renesmee said stubbornly, folding her arms and settling further into the sofa.

"That's what the producers want you to think." I countered. "Puck is the underdog."

"You just like "The guns of Puckerone"." She giggled.

"Is that a problem?" Alice asked, resting on the back of the sofa, "They're _really _nice."

"Enough of that, not until she's a teen." Rosalie chastised from the kitchen as she and Esme prepared food for Renesmee.

"Looks wise?" She asked hopefully.

"Age wise." Rosalie answered.

"Aw!" She complained.

Alice and I laughed.

"I think I'll try my hand at cooking." Alice said as she went to join them in the kitchen. Renesmee followed her out, probably to badger Rosalie about her age some more.

"Carlisle says that the cast can come off tomorrow." Edward said, taking a seat beside me.

"Thank God. It's awfully uncomfortable." I said, trying to readjust my arm.

"But how does it actually feel now?" He asked, pressing two fingers gently on my arm.

"It's fine. I bet Carlisle could take off the cast now, that would be-" I stopped short, because behind Edward, there she was.

_She_ was stood there, giving me a deathly glare.

My little bubble of contentedness burst.

"What's going on?" She asked with identifiable suppressed emotion.

"Bella!" Edward rose and turned to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

The empath was going to sense the jealousy.

Life was much easier when I hardly had emotions.

"Mommy!" I heard Renesmee cry. The shield's suspicion evaporated for a moment as she held open her arms for her child.

"Renesmee!" She cooed, scooping her up. Another pang of jealousy.

I _have _to at least _try _and call her by her real name. Unfortunately.

Alice and Rosalie met Jasper and Emmett as they came through the door.

How lovely.

Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and _Bella. _The latter with the sweetest daughter anyone could ask for.

And me.

Just great.

After a nauseating display of affection with Rosalie, Emmett turned to me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here then?" He asked, not sure if he should be grinning or not.

"Hi." I said timidly.

The smile was wiped from his face. "Whoa, what happened to your arm?"

"Did one of you try to pull it off in a fit of provoked rage?" Bella asked in a monotone as she observed me.

"Not us." Alice jumped in, giving Bella a quick squeeze of welcome. They exchanged a smile.

"Who?" Jasper asked. He seemed as suspicious as Bella.

"Jacob Black." Edward mumbled.

The three of them looked to Edward and then to me. Renesmee looked ashamed.

"I hate to be blunt, but why aren't we a pile of ashes then?" She asked.

"Because Jane has, very graciously, neglected to tell the Volturi." Carlisle explained.

"You mean…you forced her?" Emmett asked, unsurely.

"No, I mean, she's chosen not to." Carlisle said.

"Wow, thanks." He grinned at me. I could tell that Emmett would warm to me eventually.

"Why did you pick a fight with Jacob anyway?" Bella asked. I knew that she wouldn't call him "The Werewolf", I bet she'd call him and thank him later on.

I didn't answer.

"I'll explain later." Edward said, pulling her in for another hug.

_You say "yes", I say "no", you say "why?", I say "I don't know". _The lyrics from the last song sang in the episode of what I now knew was "Glee" played over in my head, as I tried to disguise my thoughts.

The others went off to be with their newly arrived other halves and family, leaving Carlisle, Esme and I in the living room.

"I really wish I could go out and run." I said absently. "Is there anyway the cast could be taken off today?"

"Well, I suppose. If you're careful. The vampire venom should have healed it completely by now, keeping the cast on was just a precaution. I usually wouldn't recommend it but you are a vampire." Carlisle rationalized.

"Human rules don't apply." I agreed. He set to work, removing my cast. When he was done I stretched out my arm, flexing and grabbing air. "Much better."

"Thanks." I said as I got up off the sofa finally.

"Don't go far now, Jane." Esme cautioned.

"Believe me, I won't." I said as I left, giving them a departing smile.

There was no way I was going to venture far away after what had happened last time. After a little while of excursion, I rested upon a tree. As I sat there I realized that I really, _desperately _didn't want to be alone. But, now I didn't want to go back there knowing she was there.

Well, I couldn't venture far into the forest…

But I could go into the town…

I wouldn't be stupid about it though, I'd tell Carlisle and Esme where I was going. There was little trepidation present in Carlisle's voice when he told me I could go.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Go into the town, take in some new scenery."

"I promise you I won't get up to any…mischief." I said, I was surprised at his lack of worry.

"We trust you, Jane." Esme said.

I froze. That was exceedingly kind.

"Thank you." I said simply, before setting off.

But how could they just trust me? Maybe they had some sort of special concealed power that hypnotises you into becoming a zombie-like slave. Well, I didn't feel zombie-like, I was perfectly aware of everything. Plus, Aro would have known.

I should really stop being so suspicious.

When I got into the town I didn't make eye contact with any of the humans. I didn't encourage or discourage their awareness of me. It was baffling to me how the smell of their blood was totally unappealing to me. And it also scared me. That's really not normal. Ever since I'd gotten here my life had just been turned upside down, and due to certain…_feelings _I was experiencing, I was quite sure my life would never be the same again.

**PEOPLE WHO RULE REVIEWING: **

**Seven secrets** (Always leaves amazing reviews.)**  
Cupcake Chan 95** (Reviewed every chapter in the space of a few mintues. I was almost crying with joy.)**  
Django McCluskey** (Leaves such complex and in depth reviews that make me feel very positive about my writing. I cannot remember if I replied to your last review though!)

Other amazing reviewers!

VSPS  
lewislahver127  
mehr03

I'm so sorry if I missed you out. But if you review at all, you are close to my heart!  
:D

**Helloooooooooooo.**

**Enjoy and whatnot.**

**Also, I meant to tell you last time.**

**You .BELIEVE how tempted I was to have Bella walk in while Edward was licking Jane.**

**I mean that would just be legendary. lol.**

**Okay. I'll update soon. **

**Love From,**

**Livvy. :) xxx**


	10. Holding Back

_**I'm doing different disclaimers now I think…this one shall be a Doctor Who disclaimer.**_

**Me: Doctor, do I own Twilight?**

**The Doctor: What? Why would you ask me that right now, Amy is about to be killed by a hoard of Weeping Angels!**

**Me: Just answer the question.**

**The Doctor: You own nothing!**

**Me: **_**Thank you**_**. …Doctor…what happens if a Weeping Angel looks in a mirror…?**

**The Doctor: Well, they would…huh…**

**Me: Exactly…**

_**Sorry if you don't like Doctor Who!**_

Jane's POV

Over the next couple of days, she kept Edward completely to herself. By "she" I mean Bella…sorry.

I kept trying to accidently, happen across his path during this time, but she was always there, like some annoying gnat that just wouldn't get the message when you swatted it away.

Another thing that was bothering me was that they'd moved back into that little cottage of theirs. All of them, her, Edward and Renesmee.

But I had to draw the line when I momentarily thought of going to the house to see what was going on. It was all getting a little too "The Hand That Rocks The Cradle" for me. Just call me "Peyton".

I gave a shudder. _No. _

But, what did give me a reason to live (This place makes me overdramatic) was that the Cullens were almost absolutely used to me now. Well, used to our new relationship. As I had suspected, Emmett was now a great friend. The other Cullens retained their previous amicable manner to me too, all except Jasper.

I knew he wasn't a trusting person, it would take him longer than the others to get used to me, if he ever did.

It did surprise me that the Cullens had warmed to me at all though.

I went to my window and gazed out. I wasn't paying attention to much, I'd been in a dreamlike state for the past few days. I was bored. Something I would have previously hated to admit was that Edward Cullen made my life interesting.

But I had to be realistic. He did have a wife after all. I didn't care about her particularly but her role as his wife was something I would not openly seek to destroy. He also had a child, what would it do to her?

What do I even want with him? Maybe it was just the conflict I was attracted to. Or was it his company? Or just his presence?

Some bizarre, complicated magnetism.

I thought back over my time with him over the past months.

The first day I was here…

When I told him and The Sh-Bella, that I was going to hunt…

"_No you aren't. I told, we are keeping an eye on you." The mind reader stepped in front of me._

_I felt my skin prickle with disgust as I glared up at him._

I laughed softly. My skin wasn't prickling with disgust, more like desire. Disgust…desire…tom_ay_to…tomato.

When he caught me after I fell out of that tree…

_I flinched out of his hold. "Don't touch me!" I said, scandalised by the contact._

I couldn't believe he'd done that, nobody would but my brother would go out of their way to keep me from harm. And when he said he didn't realize it was me…that cut me deeply.

And after she attacked me…

_I thought of that Bella girl attacking me…stupid shield. It's not like she doesn't have everything already, a husband, a child, a big family that loved her even when she was a worthless human…_

I'm freaking jealous…

I'm jealous of her!

That was not a good thing…but at least I knew, I finally figured out why I _completely _loathed her.

"Hey, Jane." I heard. I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie stood by my door.

"Want to come downstairs with us for a while?" Rosalie asked. Alice nodded eagerly.

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll be down in a sec." I said, and they went downstairs again.

I let out a sigh. Doesn't help that I feel something for him, seeing as I can't act upon it. I went to my mirror, shoved my hair from my now deep, orange, amber eyes and proceeded downstairs.

Edward's POV

"Renesmee, you're going to have to see Jacob sometime." Bella told her, sitting down next to her as she drew. I watched from an armchair, zoning in and out.

"I'm still angry at him." She said in a pouty manner.

"He was trying to save you, Renesmee." Bella said, brushing her hair back.

"So was she!" She countered, looking at her mother. "Jane's not the bad guy, mom."

"Jane's not th-" Bella started to repeat, but then she seemed lost for words. "Renesmee, you don't know what the Volturi-"

"Sorry, but I do. I was there. I saw when they killed Irina, but that's them as a _unit_." She explained.

Bella looked at her in dismay and sighed, Renesmee did not seem pleased by that. "I think I'll go to bed now, it's getting late." She said, gathering her things and proceeding to her room. Bella looked to me for help but, to be honest, I could see Renesmee's point more.

"Looks as if the teenage mood swings are kicking in a little early…" I said half-heartedly.

"But she's only three!" Bella got up swiftly and came over to me.

"Almost four." I said. "So, in terms of physicality she's just gone nine."

"Yes, and she shouldn't be pulling these kind of strops at _nine_." She said, dropping into my lap, I put my arms around her.

"Think of it this way, love." I said, pulling her head to rest on my chest. "Her body clock is accelerated, but her intellect is even more so, I expect her emotions correlate with her mind."

"Hm." She gave a sad agreement.

"Also, I think she's a bit upset about not seeing the family as much." I added.

Bella looked up at me.

"I think we should take her to see them tomorrow." I suggested.

She looked at me still and then said, "Why don't we bring them down here? They haven't been to the cottage in so long and I want to show Alice, Esme and Rose what I did with the-"

"Bella, the ten of us wouldn't fit in here. I don't think Emmett could on his own without damaging something." I pondered.

""The _ten _of us"?" Bella said suddenly, she got up off of me suddenly and gaped at me. "Who's "The ten of us"?"

I didn't respond. Why was she asking me a question that she knew the answer to?

"We were talking about the _family_." She drummed into me. "And when I hear the word _family_ I do not associate it with _her_."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Bella…I don't know why you feel so…so threatened around her-"

"Me…threatened? By _her_? No way." She scoffed. A scornful smile was playing on her lips.

"Bella." I rose and approached her. "It's different now. We've found out things. We know now what she's been through."

"She hasn't been through anything that she wouldn't inflict upon anyone else!" She was becoming annoyed.

"The torturers are usual the ones who have been tortured themselves, you know." I quoted Jane. Bella stared at me, almost as if she knew where I'd gotten that from.

"This is insane." She said.

"I agree." I had my arms crossed as I looked at her.

"I think I need to…get some air." She said finally. "I'll be up at LaPush if you need me, with Jacob…the two outcasts."

She crossed the room and left through the door, taking care not to smash it as a result of the anger she was holding back.

"Bella…" I called after her, but I knew she was already gone.

I stopped, distracted by Renesmee's worried thoughts. I turned to see her peering round her bedroom door.

I went to her, "Ness." I said, kneeling to her height.

"I don't like it when you and mom fight." She complained.

"Neither do I." I agreed.

"I want mom to understand that Jane is good now. But I don't want it to come between our family." She said, sniffing and wiping her nose.

"I know, I know. Shush." I comforted her, pulling her into a hug. "I'll we'll just have to let her realise it on her own."

"Dad." She said, pulling back to look at me. "Mom will never willingly admit that Jane is normal. And, although I hate it, Jane hates mom too."

"Hate can be construed sometimes, Ness." I told her. _Construed with envy_. I thought.

"I want to see them tomorrow." She said, staring through the wall in the direction of the house.

"We will, hunny, we will." I said, nodding. "We'll go and get mom too, once she's had time to cool off."

Jane's POV

"How's that arm, Jane?" Emmett asked as I sat out in the front garden, next to the bubbling brook, watching the faint light sparkle off of my skin.

"Fine, why?" I asked, turning to him.

"I didn't want to hurt you when I did this." He said, hoisting me up and into the house.

"Emmett!" I protested in the midst of giggles. "Em, put me the heck down!"

"Watcha gonna do?" He asked. He knew perfectly well what I could do. Why must they trust me so implicitly?

"I-I….I will use your full name!" I threatened wildly.

He stopped, "Don't you dare."

"Oh, Emily! Help! Emily is trying to remove my arm!"

"Stop!" He whined.

"Put me down or I'll use it for the rest of the day." I said, tilting my head to look at him.

"Fine! We're here anyway." He said, placing me down. I looked around to see that we were in the living room, the rest of the Cullens were there, excluding Edward, Renesmee and Bella of course, though I didn't care about the latter.

"Hello, there." I nodded to them. They were situated throughout the room, they nodded back.

"You shouldn't sit out there on your own, Jane." Esme said, arranging flowers in a vase.

"Shouldn't I?" I asked, taking a seat as I knew they wanted me to.

"Indeed not." Rosalie agreed, as Emmett took a seat next to her.

"Oh!" Alice said suddenly. We all turned to look at her. "They're coming to see us!"

We all knew who she was referring to immediately. This news stirred something within me, a mixture of longing, hope, dread and…another feeling I couldn't quite place…

I got up and headed for the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alice asked accusingly amidst the sudden excitement.

I turned to them. "To…to my bedroom." I was still shuffling towards the exit.

"Like hell you are." Alice said, turning back to the news as if that settled the matter.

"Yes, stay, they'll want to see you." Rosalie assured me.

I laughed, "I don't think they'll be so pleased to be honest. So I think I'll just-"

"Stay!" Rosalie and Alice told me, holding their hands up as a signal to halt.

I huffed, folding my arms and crossing my legs as I sat.

Just as Alice had predicted, Edward, Renesmee and Bella arrived within a few minutes. I did my best to hold back.

From hugging Ness.

From punching Bella.

From…talking to Edward.

The rest of them rushed up to meet them, giving welcomes and exchanging hugs.

_Really, you separate these people for a few days and it seems like a century to them. _

I gave a small chuckle. Edward's eyes darted over to me, I met them. It seemed like he wanted to say something. Instead of speaking out loud I thought the word _Hi_ to him. He didn't seem to understand that though. His eyes left mine and went to Bella, which was when I chose to watch the television, though I was certainly not interested in the goings on of human life.

"Hi."

My eyebrows raised involuntarily as I found Nessie stood next to me. She took my hand. _Do you still like me? _She asked within her mind.

I nodded, questioning her with my eyes. How could she possibly think I wouldn't?

Her eyes travelled between myself and the others, maybe she was beckoning them silently, because they came over. Renesmee grabbed Bella's hand, and to my utter horror, made her sit on the same couch as me, she was just _one _space away. Edward was sat next to her. _This seating arrangement is ever so slightly messed up _I thought, wishing I could hop off of the chair and take a place between Rosalie and Alice.

I was silent throughout their conversation, trying to ignore their presence, aside from Renesmee's occasional interaction with me via her power.

I wondered if Edward was merely ignoring me to please Bella. I gave them a sideways glance.

_Edward._ I thought. No change.

_Edward, look at me! _I cried in my mind. I really wanted him to, desperately. Nada, once again.

I had to say something that would definitely get his attention, even if he was ignoring me.

_Edward. _I racked my brains for a moment. _I love you!_

No difference. Well I guess that proves that he can't hear me…I wonder why he-

Oh God.

No…I…

It's not true, I only thought it to-to get his attention.

It's not…

_I'm_ not…

Oh no…

"I am." I whispered, the rest of them looked at me, but before I could be questioned I was already running away, at top speed. I didn't know where I was going, just away from there.

Edward's POV

"Jane!" I yelled after her along with several of the others. "What did she say?"

"She just said, "I am"." Alice quoted, looking unsure of whether to follow or not.

"I better go after her." I said, about to bolt from the room, but I was stopped by an arm on mine.

"I don't think so." Bella said, her face was stern.

"I'll go." Renesmee said, annoyed by the inaction.

"No!" Bella and I said together.

"There's no way either one of you are going after _her. _I'll get her myself if I have to." Bella said, moving past me.

"No!" I said, along with everyone else.

Alice stepped forward. "Jasper and I will get her, you just…just stay put!" She told us, looking exasperated.

She and Jasper exited the house; I watched them through the door, within seconds they were out of sight.

"Bella, can I speak with you privately." I asked her quietly.

"Be my guest." She whispered back.

I let her lead the way out of the front door. She turned back, "We'll be back soon." She probably said that for Renesmee's benefit.

We waited until we were a safe distance away before we spoke.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

She gazed at me lazily. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean." I said. "If you hadn't been blocking Jane's mind from mine, I would have known _exactly _why she left like she did. What on earth possessed you to do such a thing?"

"How was I supposed to know she'd freak out and leave? I mean, what were the chances of that?" She asked, jerking her hand in the direction Jane had gone.

"The point is, why did you shield her from me? You included her within your shield, which is something you wouldn't do for her benefit." I said.

"I don't know why. But I _am_ curious as to why it matters to you so much, Edward. Miss having little conversations with Jane all the time, do you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

I didn't respond. Why was she being so childish about this? Well, then again, she was a child, compared to me at least. She's twenty-two, I'm a hundred and thirteen.

"Just as I thought." She said, pulling me back into reality. "I knew you two were getting too pally."

"_What_?" I asked in disbelief. "Is that what this is? You're _paranoid_?"

This time, she didn't respond.

"Did you think that I was…" I trailed off, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "That's insulting, Bella. I am your husband."

"You're not perfect, Edward." She snapped. She sighed and looked away, "Nobody is."

"You don't need to keep reminding me." I said. "We need to stop this for now. Renesmee will be getting worried."

Bella and I exchanged a stare and then headed towards the house. I couldn't stop thinking of the fact that what I wanted most was to find Jane, to find out what happened.

Jane's POV

If I could hyperventilate, I would.

I needed to leave this place, this was the last straw. I hated him, or at least I did a few months ago.

I hated them all! Why was I letting myself get sucked in like this!

I have to end this.

I grinded to a halt.

I suddenly realised that I was running. I was _always _running. I am _Jane of the Volturi. _I have no need to run from anyone! I had become the complete opposite of myself. I may be Jane… but who _was _I? Really?

So many questions were buzzing through my mind. I felt the need to be defiant.

I heard an approach.

"Jane!" Alice called. I didn't run. "Are you alright, what's wrong?"

I didn't know what to say to her. But I did turn and look at her and Jasper as they drew closer.

"What is this?" I asked.

She and Jasper slowed up. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"_This_." I gestured between myself, them and the other Cullens in the distance. "I don't belong here!"

"Is that what you're worried about? Jane, we've accepted you." Alice said. Jasper did nothing to encourage or discourage this idea.

"Exactly, you've accepted that I am to be a burden upon your lives…or deaths…whatever." I said, Alice took a step closer, I took a step back. "I _need _to go, I _have _to get out of here."

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"What?" I said, trying to stay where I was and not run away.

"When you just left…you seemed fine and then you said, "I am", and ran away, that's "what"." She said, stopping to fold her arms.

"That was nothing." I said quickly.

"Edward didn't know, he couldn't read your mind." She mused. I felt a jolt when she mentioned him, so he really _couldn't _hear me. "And I didn't see you leaving abruptly in the future, which means you made a snap decision… but why did you make said decision?"

"For once would you guys just stop trying to probe me?" I asked, changing the subject. "Sometimes I'm just spontaneous."

They blinked.

"No…no, you're not." Jasper said.

"We're just trying to understand-"Alice began.

"I don't…" I struggled for a snappy retort, "I don't want you to know…"

I might as well be honest. I hung my head and waited for further questioning.

"Okay." She said simply. I looked up. "Come on, I think we should hunt. You're eyes are getting a bit dark."

She and Jasper walked past me, I watched them as they went. Alice turned and motioned for me to follow, repeating, "Come on."

Unthinkingly, I did as she said.

**Not quite sure if this chapter was short…but I thought it best to leave it there for now. **

**But, Jane had a revelation… whey-hey!**

**The next chapter will contain…some…very **_**interesting **_**things.**

**Well, I'd hope that all the chapters are interesting, but hopefully the next will be more so.**

**Uhuh.**

**Nighty-night then. :)**

**Love from,**

**Livvy. **


	11. Bettered

_**Glee disclaimer!**_

**Me: Hello, fellow Glee clubbers!**

**Rachel: Excuse me, who are you?**

**Me: Your newest member!**

**(Doubtful looks exchanged by the glee club) **

**Mr Shue: Alright, everyone gets a chance. Go ahead, Liv.**

**Me: OKAY! This is a song I wrote entitled: "I Do Not Fudging Own Twilight, Thanks For Bringing That Fact Up, You Fudger". (Producing a guitar from nowhere) I do not own twilight, thanks for br-**

**Santana: ALRIGHT, LET ME AT HER!**

**Me: AHHHH!**

_**Sorry, if you don't like Glee.**_ :)

Jane's POV

I trailed after Jasper and Alice at my own pace, still mulling things over.

I was actually quite enjoying the discovery that I could _love, _I mean _really_ love. I didn't think that possible. When I said I wanted a mate I thought of them as a trophy, them falling at my feet, I never really imagined I could experience a requited love.

Then again, it wasn't requited...and it never would be. He loves her, completely, utterly.

What? So I'll torture people but I draw the line at being a mistress...makes total sense.

As if he'd even want me though. Wishful thinking.

I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't object. I'd been in contact with Edward, Renesmee and Bella for an instant and look at what happened, there was no way I could face them again. Edward would definitely ask questions, especially as he'd not been reading my mind and so it would be infuriating him that he did not know what had gone on.

I gave a smirk.

"I think you deserve a meat eater today." Alice said from ahead. "Am I right?"

"That'd be nice." I shrugged.

"Come up here with us..." Alice said.

"...If you want." Jasper said.

I didn't know if that was meant to encourage or discourage me, but I went nearer to them anyway.

"What is your life like in Volterra?" Jasper asked me, turning so that I could not ignore him. "You don't have to answer, but I was wondering."

I was shocked by this abrupt question, but answered anyway. "It's...some of it...a select few are my family."

"And what are the others?" He asked. Alice looked between us as we walked.

"They are...not. Yes, that would be the most polite way to word it." I said. This was the longest conversation I'd had with Jasper. "I won't tell you who they are, because it'll give others an advantage to know who of the Volturi has a heart."

He nodded in agreement, "I can see what you mean."

"Military mind at work." Alice grinned.

"Yes, you organised the Cullens when you had to fight those new-borns. I must say, I was very impressed." I said, thinking back to my conspiring with Victoria. The thought of the Cullens being savaged by new-borns chilled me now, but back then it had amused me.

"Thank you, I did enjoy it." He said, "Reminded me of the old days."

I looked at Alice, "He used to be in the army in his human days."

"Oh." I said. I would have said more but the mere mention of "human days" sent a wave of anxiety through me. I recovered. "Do you remember your past life?"

"No, not a thing." She said, shaking her head. "I found out about some stuff though, I kept hoping that it would jog my memory but nothing has, thus far."

Alice told me about what she'd discovered about her maker and how James had hunted her.

"It's odd how James went for both Bella and me." She said, gazing into the distance, we were in an open field now.

_Stupid James, could have finished her off. How hard is it to kill a human? _

Whoa…That was a flash of something I haven't experienced in a while. Jasper gave me a sideways glance. He could sense everything I'd felt, he must know how I felt about Edward, therefore, Alice must know, because Jasper tells her everything.

Should I just come out with it and ask them, point blank, if they knew?

The sane answer was: no, of course not. As much as some of the Cullens might have accepted me now, there was _no way _they'd side with me over Bella. And if Alice and Jasper didn't have any suspicions about my feelings for Edward, then they would after that.

But a part of me felt as though I wanted them to know.

It really was confusing experiencing such complex emotions that I hadn't touched in so long. I wondered if when (or if) I re-joined the Volturi, whether I would still be the same or not. Were these emotions buried deep within me now? Would I stay the same way forever? Or would I just lose myself again, become a hollow shell? Did I want that? Did I want to lose that feeling, become numb so that I wouldn't have to face the horrible truth that the one person who had made me feel something in over centuries would never want me back?

See! This is what I mean! I have a random thought about emotions and that turns into a mess of even more emotion!

Lord, get me out of this mess.

Alice stopped walking; she wore a blank look on her face. By now I could recognise that she was having a vision.

After a moment she looked up at Jasper, "We're about to meet Peter and Charlotte, they were coming this way to visit."

Jasper seemed pleased at this news, but his expression changed to worry. It mirrored Alice's.

"What?" I asked. "I'll go if you want me to."

"No, it's not that." Alice said, "We just…don't want them to be unprepared."

"Seriously, it's fine." I assured them, heading off in another direction.

"They probably wouldn't even recognise you." Jasper said, contemplating.

"You have a point." Alice said quickly, eager to find an excuse, or that's how it sounded. That was quite pleasing. "We haven't got long."

"I'll go ahead and meet them first, and then you follow on." Jasper said, nodding to us and then setting off.

"You seriously don't need to do this; I could go ahead by myself…" I said lackadaisically.

"No, Jane, it's fine. Peter and Charlotte trust Jasper and I, and vice versa." She said as we walked slowly after Jasper.

When we arrived at the scene, Jasper was having a conversation with two other vampires, who I assumed were Peter and Charlotte. There seemed to be some deeper emotion within the interaction, their connection was strong.

"And here is Alice! And a friend?" Peter questioned as he and Charlotte approached us. Normally, I would be wary of them but I felt as if any friends of Alice's were friends of mine.

Charlotte and Alice hugged and, though Peter was not the instigator, he and Alice hugged too.

"Who is this pretty young thing you've been hiding from us?" Charlotte asked.

I gave a small laugh. _Young_.

I could sense that Alice and Jasper were now apprehensive. I knew they shouldn't have done this but what's done is done.

"Well, I actually think you might know this person…"Alice said, trying to add humour to the situation.

I shook my head. I knew that I didn't really care about my reputation anymore, two vampires would know about me, what was the harm in that?

I cleared my throat and stepped forward, smiling at them. I shook their hands politely, knowing that this may be the last friendly interaction I would have with them. I stepped back beside Alice.

"My name is Jane." I said, almost ashamed.

Peter's eyes widened. Charlotte on the other hand seemed reluctant to jump to conclusions. She laughed uneasily.

"Hello, Jane." She said.

"I know this might seem confusing to you, but-" I said, stepping forward again. But I was deterred by Peter lunging in front of Charlotte and taking a defensive stance but before he'd even made his way over to me completely, Alice and Jasper shoved me behind them and confronted Peter.

"No, Peter!" Jasper said.

"How can you trust her?" He asked, checking that Charlotte was behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him; she seemed to be taking this better than he was. "That is...that's Jane from..."

"The Volturi? Yes." Alice said, her tone was placid, and her and Jasper's stances weren't defensive, more protective.

Peter looked unable to articulate. He looked at Jasper beseechingly. "How can you keep your back to her like that? After everything..." He looked as if he'd realized something. "Has it finally happened? Are you a part of the Volturi?"

"No, we're not." Alice said quickly. She looked at Charlotte, who seemed relieved.

"What is this then?" She asked. She stepped forward and looked at Peter, who slowly but surely rose from his attack stance.

"Jane is... she's...staying with us...currently." Alice said, she and Jasper looked at me.

I would have said something, if I was not feeling completely overwhelmed at that moment. They'd just tried to save me. They'd just cared about me enough to not just bother with trying to protect me, but actually wanting me to be safe. There were only a select few who would do that for me, and they still wouldn't do it if it was being witnessed.

"Yes." I said. I looked at Peter and Charlotte. "Sorry, if I frightened you."

"I didn't even recognise you..." She said. "I've only ever seen you three years ago, but I'd seen portraits..." She seemed to be analysing my face, trying to see if it was true. "This is impossible."

I wasn't really focused, at that moment I wanted to run away again. I always ran from the things I couldn't face and knowing that the Cullens made me feel happy and protected-at the same time-was one of them.

We decided to hunt with Peter and Charlotte and though Peter didn't take his eyes off of me, he didn't attack again.

EdwardPOV

"They've been gone too long." I said, stiffly. I was sat on an armchair in the living room. Bella had gone to LaPush again, taking Renesmee with her. Ness had wanted to stay but I'd told her it was for the best.

"Be patient, Edward." Carlisle told me.

"I am." I said. Truth be told, I was, I wanted to chase after them myself.

"I'm sure she's fine, Edward." Rosalie said. She was giving me a look that said, "Why do you care so much?"

"You'd better hope that, Rosalie, because if she's not then we're going to have to answer to the Volturi." I said snappily.

"Dude." Emmett said, frowning.

"Sorry." I said quickly, knowing I was in the wrong. I turned to Rosalie again. "Sorry." But she seemed unfazed, more curious as she appraised me. I would have questioned her if I wasn't so frustrated. The worst part was not knowing why I was so frustrated.

"I wonder why she left." Esme pondered to herself. "She seemed upset" she said, worriedly.

"Yes, she did, didn't she?" I said, glad others could see that. "What on earth did we do wrong now?"

"It was only after you guys arrived." Emmett said.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked. That sent a jolt through me, I suddenly felt guilty.

I gave a groan. "Yes...yes, probably."

"Did you see Bella tensing up?" Emmett asked the others, apparently excited. "I was sure she was about to flip out, if Jane hadn't gone herself we would have had to pry them off each other."

Rosalie hit him on the arm.

"Not in that way." He said, rolling his eyes. This was just making me more aggravated.

"He's right though." Rosalie said, her voice was slightly muffled in my mind. "You would have thought Bella would've gotten at least a little used to it by now, everyone else has, stubborn as usual."

"Don't blame Bella." I said, in a small voice.

"I'm not blaming her. She has a right to resentment, especially being as young as she is." Rosalie continued. She seemed to be absorbed in thoughts. "What if Bella has gone after Jane, Alice and Jasper?"

My head shot up.

"Alice would have foreseen it; she wouldn't let anything happen to Jane." Carlisle said confidently.

"And she would stop her easily." Rosalie agreed. Then she stalled. "Unless Bella had a little help...from some of her wolfy friends."

And with that I was off.

"Edward!" Esme called.

"Edward, don't! That's probably not going to happen, you drama-" Rosalie stopped talking when I opened the door.

Alice and Jasper were there.

"-Queen." She finished.

"Wh-" I began.

"She's upstairs." Alice said, she walked in and Jasper followed her.

I sighed, hating that she'd avoided us again.

"What happened?" I asked, following Alice too, my arms folded.

"And the interrogation begins..." Alice sighed. She turned to me. "We went for a hunt, we talked, she's feeling better now."

"What was wrong with her?" I asked, as soon as she's finished the last sentence.

"I don't know." she said, simply, taking a seat, still watching me.

"Didn't you ask?" I said, disbelievingly.

Her eyebrows lowered. "No, Edward. I just completely ignored what happened. What would be the point in asking?"

"The point is-"

"Ahem!" She cut me off. "Sarcastic _and_ rhetorical."

"I'd just leave her be for a while." Jasper spoke up finally. "She's feeling better but still hurting."

I was about to grill Jasper for answers when I realised that he would know that without talking to her. But then I thought of something else.

"What were her emotions like?" I asked, stepping up to Jasper.

He was silent for a moment. "When?"

"You know when." I said.

"I knew this would happen, we get back and he's little miss bit-" Alice started.

"Ahem!" I cut her off, regretting the femininity of which I said it instantly. She grinned, then she and Rosalie exchanged a grin. "I feel as if I'm not getting any answers here." I said, a little more composed.

"That's because I told them not to give you any." A voice said. I turned to see Jane descending the stairs; I felt a sudden ache in my chest. I almost slapped myself. "Alice, Jasper and I just had a heart to heart...to heart."

She walked into the room. "I'll tell you all eventually, when I'm ready." She looked around to each member of the family in turn, as if asking permission, I was last. "Is that okay?"

I'd never talked to her like this before. I nodded.

"Where are Bella and Renesmee?" She asked, still looking at me. When I didn't respond she lifted up a hand, I would have reached out to take it, if she didn't click it to get my attention.

"Hm?" I said, returning to reality. "Bella and Renesmee?"

"You said Bella's name without gagging!" Emmett said in a congratulatory way.

She smiled. Wow, look at her smile...only because it was strange, she never smiles...

"Bella took Renesmee to see Jacob." Alice explained on my behalf.

"I bet she loved that." She said, taking a seat beside Rosalie. I gave a small chuckle. The sarcasm in her tone was right, Ness would hate it. Being forced to get out of her huff with Jacob, being away from the family again so soon, not knowing what was wrong with Jane. Then again, I didn't either.

Jane was now in conversation with Rosalie, so I just sat in a chair as well, trying to stop my eyes from darting back and forth from her.

The next few days were infuriating to say the least. I couldn't stay with the family, I had to go up to LaPush, Bella wouldn't bring Renesmee back to the house.

"Bella, please!" I said for the hundredth time, we were sat in Jacob's tiny kitchen; he'd taken Renesmee out to the beach. They were best friends again, which was probably part of the reason she didn't want to see him, she knew she'd forgive him. "There's no need for all of this, she's not going to hurt anyone."

"I know that, do you think I'd leave you alone with her if I didn't think that?" She said, offended. "I can't be near her."

"She bears no ill will towards you, Bella." I said.

"Now that is untrue." She said as she got up and began to route around Jacob's kitchen cupboards. "No matter how well she can hide it."

"At least she's trying." I huffed as I watched her.

"I did try; I didn't tell everyone that she caused me pain on purpose did I?" She justified.

"That's because she didn't!" I swung my arms out in exasperation.

""Background energy"". She quoted. ""Background energy" that would only have affected me." She took out some ingredients and pots and pans, I assumed she was preparing Jacob and Nessie's dinner.

"That was months ago, Bella." I said.

"And so that makes it okay?" She laughed.

"I'm just saying that it's not like that now." I stood up and walked around the other side of the table and leaned against it.

"I should've told them, they would've ripped her apart then and there."

"Stop!" I demanded. "I can't stand you talking like that."

"Why? Because you can't bear the thought of anything happening to her?" She said, dropping everything and turning on me.

"No, because the more you act like this, the more you're making me regret what I did to you!" I stepped forward. "When you were a human such violence would have never even crossed your mind, but now it's tainted, it's a vampire mind. It's full of suspicion and jealousy and paranoia!"

"What if I like that?" She said, stunning me. "What if I like being wiser as to what might be going on?"

"Wise?" I pressed my hand to the bridge of my nose. "I don't know what to say to that, Bella."

"Maybe that's for the best, Edward." She said, turning her back on me. She didn't continue with the preparation, I knew she was waiting for me to go.

"I'll be back up here soon, when you come to your senses and the Bella I know and love is back." I said, making a swift exit from Jacob's house.

I made my way to the beach where I hid in the nearby trees and called Jacob over to me, fearing my shimmering skin would cause a scene. Renesmee came over too, and I told her I was going to the Cullen house but that I would be back soon and to stay with her mother and Jacob.

I was in an utterly bad mood when I returned to the house.

I trudged up the path at a needlessly human pace when I stiffened. I could hear some sort of a commotion coming from around the back of the house.

I looked into Alice's mind's eye to that Jane was the cause. Unthinkingly, I ran to the family's aid. Jane was running towards Alice at full speed, but I was faster. I tackled her so that we fell onto the muddy ground, I pinned her down.

"What now!" She and I said at the same time.

"Edward, get off of her!" Alice commanded as she, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper approached.

"But she was just-" I began.

"She was _just _getting some tips from Jasper and us on how to fight, she doesn't really know how." Emmett said, knocking me aside uncaringly. I watched as he helped her to her feet.

"Aw, your new outfit." Rosalie lamented.

"It's fine, I mean, what else would he think?" She shrugged. "I told you guys it was a bad idea." She looked down at her ruined clothes and then said, "I think I'll clean up a bit."

In her mind, she was reciting the national anthems of several different countries in languages other than its country of origin. She left them and went into the house.

The rest of them rounded on me.

"Thanks, Ed." Emmett said.

I was about to chastise him about calling me "Ed" before Alice said, "I think you ought to sort yourself out too."

I nodded, not even looking at the state I was in. I headed back towards the cottage.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked. I looked back at her, "Perfectly good facilities here."

I was about to decline the offer, but realised that I didn't have to stay away from the house if I didn't want to.

"Okay, sure." I said, entering the house.

"Okay, now let me show you how it's done, Jazz." Emmett chuckled as I went in.

I walked up the stairs to the bathroom, realising I needed a change of clothes, I headed on to my old bedroom, knowing that Alice would have purchased all new clothes for the cottage, and left all the old ones here. We really should donate them to charity.

As I walked past Jane's room I heard her mumbling.

"…who does he think he is, if it weren't for…well, I'd…" She seemed to trail off a lot.

Jane POV

"I can't even bring myself to…" I huffed, running my hand through my hair and removing it to find it covered in mud. "Awesome." I said sarcastically.

As I went into my bathroom I found myself coming up with scenarios.

If Aro and the Volturi even allowed me back again…if I couldn't even bring myself to be annoyed at him for pushing me to the ground, something that would have infuriated me to no end a few months ago, then how on earth would I be able to…

I controlled my breathing; the thought of it was making me extremely distressed. I speedily washed and lathered, and cleaned myself and my hair. Being a vampire meant that you didn't smell bad, but you still got a little dirty from time to time.

I grabbed two towels, one for me and another for my hair; I ruffled my hair with it, drying it out. I flipped my hair out and looked up, Edward was in my room.

I froze; making sure this _was _actually my room.

Even he seemed unsure as to what he was doing there.

"I can't even convey how offended I am right now." I said, angling myself away from him, still stunned.

He was still present in my room.

"Is there any particular reason you're invading my personal space _and_ my privacy? At the same time, bravo." I commended him.

"I can tell when you're lying. And you know what I'm talking about." He said finally, the air seemed to thaw.

_No, I don't. _I lied.

He raised his eyebrows.

_You know, it's baffling to me how you have not removed yourself from this particular area of this house, as I clearly requested. _I thought, forgetting to speak aloud.

He didn't reply.

I could only come to one conclusion; I was day dreaming, obviously. That's why I wasn't bothering to take the fact that he was in my room, I was in just a towel and dripping wet, and he was not leaving, into account.

I may as well have a little fun with this day dream.

I walked over to him, slowly, I guess you could say I sauntered. It stopped right in front of him, looking up at him curiously. "Hm."

"What?" He asked.

_Even if this isn't real I still want to be dressed. _I thought, zooming from my chest of drawers, collecting clothes, to the bathroom and back fully clothed.

"There that's better, right? Or maybe you _don't _think so." I laughed softly. I wondered idly if I was still in the shower thinking of this…ew. Or maybe I didn't even go in the shower, but collapsed on my bed, covered in mud. If I had, Esme was going to kill me.

"So, what now?" I asked innocently.

"What are you doing?" He asked, I could see his Adam's apple bob as he gulped.

"I'm being bad." I said, I finally realised _exactly _what I was doing. "I'm being bad because it's been _so _long since I've gotten to be bad. This isn't exactly what I had in mind but I'll take it."

He, what I can only call, examined me for a long while. "I want to know."

"Uhuh." I mumbled absently, moving ever closer.

"It's been eating away at me for days, why did you run out like that?" He said, his voice trembling slightly.

_Wow, I liked you better in the last day dream_. I thought. I leant up, his eyes met mine, he didn't move.

My lips parted, an inch away from his.

"You're not day dreaming." He said, his voice low. For a moment I ignored the statement, mostly because I could feel that he had his hands on me. Then I realised he was using them to push me away.

I blinked, frowning. "I'm not?" I whispered.

"You're not. And please…_please_…don't do that again." He seemed to almost beg. He moved me away, arm's length away. I immediately felt chagrin.

"If you knew that…then why didn't you stop me?" I asked, working to keep my tone even as I moved to my bed and sat down. I faced away from him.

"Why did you do it? Don't blame me." He said, it was clipped, he sounded as if he were struggling with something too.

"You had a great opportunity to stop it when I was walking towards you." I was embarrassed even saying it. The subtle anger I felt sparked something at the back of my mind, an electric current, one all too familiar.

I captured it, harnessed it. No matter how hurt I was feeling, I wouldn't take it out on him.

"You're hurt?" He asked, his irritation evaporating, replaced by concern. "I hurt you?"

"What?" I asked, my head whipping around. "No! What was our _one _deal, stay the hell out of my head."

He ignored me and came over to me, sitting down beside me. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you be?" I shrugged. "Why did you even come in here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"To me? Whatever for?" I asked snappily.

He didn't reply for a moment, I turned to see that he was restraining a grin. I questioned him silently.

"There's that tenacity, it's still there, and it'll never leave you." He said.

"Even though the little life I'd retained is being sucked away by this place." I mumbled.

"You don't have to act as if you don't like it here, like you don't like us." He said.

I turned to glare at him. _I don't like you. _

"Well, I like you." He said.

My glare softened. He'd never expressed anything positive towards me before.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked, trying to remain as if I were being remote and uninterested.

"I underestimated you. I thought that you would be so stubbornly set in your ways that you wouldn't even entertain the idea of trying to change what you are."

"I'm the same person." I disagreed.

"You're a better person." He told me. The silence after that engulfed me. I couldn't stop staring, I was trying desperately to block my mind but it wasn't working. I felt so open, so exposed.

"Thank you." Was all I could muster.

He looked as if he wanted to say more.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. I don't know why I needed to know.

"She's up at LaPush." He said, his tone suddenly bitter.

I closed my eyes as I spoke. "Is there any way at all she could come back?"

My words were met with more silence.

He eventually said, "You _want _Bella back here?"

I sighed. "I've pushed her out, and I know it. If I'm the good person you say I am then she should feel no bother by coming back here. She belongs, I don't. Also, Renesmee must be missing everyone."

_Could you leave now? _I asked him internally, I don't know why I couldn't ask him aloud.

He got up, seemingly unwilling, and approached the door. He turned back. "She misses you too, you know."

I tried to disregard his words. I felt an ache as he shut the door behind him.

**AN: And this is where the chapter ends… LOL JK, extra-long chapter!**

Alec POV

I hadn't seen Jane in months and this was way too long. I needed to see my sister, to make sure she was okay. She wouldn't even accept my calls, I hadn't heard her voice in weeks and it was wearing thin on me.

"Al?" Felix called. I was sat in a regal looking chair, my legs propped up and over the arm. Felix stepped into the chamber I was in, followed by Demetri and Heidi.

I didn't look at them.

"Alec, please, you need to hunt." Heidi sounded concerned. "Your eyes are black as pitch." I couldn't be bothered to hunt anymore.

"So?" I said in a deadpan.

"We're worried. Not just because you'll be weakened by it but because Aro won't stand for that weakness." Felix said. He made a valid point.

Silence.

"She'll be back soon, Alec." Heidi said.

I arrived before them using my vampire speed. "How do you know that?" She seemed lost for words. "There's no need to placate me, I know seeing my sister again is a lost cause."

"Don't get snappy with Heidi, we miss her too." Demetri told me, I glared at him.

"We haven't heard anything from her. For all we know, those Cullens could have…" I trailed off, shuddering at the idea that she might be gone forever. "I want to go there myself. And so help me, if those human lovers have hurt her in any way, I'll make them pay."

"I couldn't agree more, Alec." A sleek voice said, making us turn to locate its origin. Caius had slid into the chamber, he walked towards us. "I think it's about time we took matters into our own hands."

"Aro would never allow it." Heidi said, "Carlisle is an ally of his."

"He won't be if he finds out that he has killed one of his most prized weapons." Caius said.

I shook again; his bluntness on the subject rattled me.

"It might just be the perfect excuse to destroy the Cullen Clan, once and for all." He said, his teeth barring into what he must have thought was a grin.

Jane POV

I was watching Rosalie fiddle with a car in the garage. I sat on a counter top, my legs swinging back and forth.

Bella was back and, although I was not intentional avoiding her, it seemed that the favour was not returned. But I couldn't complain, I didn't particularly want to see her and this meant that Renesmee was back too. Win, win.

"Have you ever thought about taking up a hobby, Jane? It might relax you." Rose said from under the car.

Or distract me rather.

"Never thought about it, no. All my time in the Volturi was spent causing others pain, that was kind of my hobby." I said, looking around the garage absently.

"Well, I know this werewolf you could practice that on…" She said, I could hear a grin in her voice.

"Are you advocating my power? Wow, Rose, I'm shocked." I said, but I was smiling too. The fact that she would joke about that showed that she trusted me not to do it. I mean she's letting me be near her while she works under a heavy car, I call that trust.

"No, of course not." She said innocently.

"No." I laughed. Then I scanned my mind, I couldn't think of any hobbies. "Can you think of any that would interest me?"

"Well," She began, sliding out from under the car, grabbing an old dish towel and cleaning her hands with it. She then let her blonde hair out of its ponytail to fall down her back. "You're not a fan of the car thing."

"Too tedious for my liking." I shook my head, "No offence." I added.

"None taken…really." She looked back at the car, "Too be honest I'm not sure why I like to fiddle with cars. Maybe it's the satisfaction I hear when a newly assembled car roars into life. Or maybe it's just because it's the opposite of me, completely."

"I guess I can see the appeal when you say it like that." I looked over the car too.

"You like fashion." Rosalie carried on.

"I'm not engrossed like Alice though." I clarified.

"Hm." She agreed. She looked like the search for an answer was bugging her. "I'll let you know when I think of something."

"Okay." I nodded. I slipped off the counter and headed for the door to the inner house, "I'll see if Jazz wants to play chess. Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Jazz played jazz?" I said randomly, giggling at the thought.

"Yes, it _so _would!" Emmett replied from above. Rosalie and I laughed.

"I just noticed something." Rosalie said. I turned to her. "You have a dancer's step."

I was so surprised at this that I looked to my feet and then back at her, "Do I?"

"Yeah, I can see it." She nodded, appraisingly.

I nodded slowly, gave a parting smile and went back up to find something else to do.

Bella POV

I walked cautiously into the living room of the Cullen house. Edward was there, reading to Renesmee. I lifted my shield. _Where is she?_

"She went out, into the town." He said, looking up at me momentarily and then going back to the book. I gave him an exasperated look; I obviously didn't want him to say that out loud.

"Then how else would I let you know?" He asked, not looking up this time.

I realized my shield was still off, I replaced it. I gave a sigh. I walked over to them and sat on the arm of the chair. Renesmee nestled her head into me, I put an arm around her. I felt at ease for the first time in so long. Whenever _she _was around I just couldn't stand it, she was ruining everything.

"What are you reading?" I asked inquisitively.

"Romeo and Juliet." Ness answered.

"That was my favourite one." I recalled, smiling.

"It's not your favourite anymore?" Edward asked, shortly.

I paused, watching Edward, he did not look at me. I could feel Renesmee's gaze flitting between us.

"Edward." I called him beseechingly. "Let's not do this. All I want is for us to go back to normal."

"There is nothing _normal _about us." He pointed out, he finally looked at me.

"_Our _normal." I clarified. "I want us to be a family again." I took Renesmee's hand and Edward's, he gave me a tentative smile. For that moment, everything seemed wonderful.

"We'll get a call from Tanya in 3, 2, 1…" Alice called from wherever she was.

Then the phone rang. Carlisle came in from the kitchen and picked it up. "Hello, Tanya." He said, she needn't bother asking him how he knew it was her.

Tanya's voice was panicked. Edward and I listened in.

"Oh, Carlisle. We don't know what to do! We didn't mean for them to…" She stammered.

"Tanya, my dear, slow down. Just tell me what the matter is. Are you hurt?" Carlisle soothed her. The family had started to pour in now.

"Well, no, we're fine. But, Peter and Charlotte came here, they're still here." She told him.

"Are they okay?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"Well, they are now," Tanya answered, hearing him full well. "They were attacked."

"By whom?" Carlisle asked, his brow creased. Edward and I stood up and joined everyone else. Renesmee followed.

"A bunch of rouge vampires, nomads. And I don't know how, but they seemed to know about Jane." She said, feared etched into her voice.

"Here, let me." Came another, weak voice from the other end of the line.

"Peter." Jasper, recognised. "What did they do to you?"

"That's not important." He said, brushing it off quickly. "What matters is they know, they know that Jane is with you and they want her. Hundreds of nomads, all on a quest of revenge."

A shiver went through the room, we were stunned.

"I am so sorry, my friends. They had Charlotte, they threatened to kill her, I didn't know what to do." He fretted.

"You were worried for your mate, Peter; we do not hold it against you." Carlisle spoke; he seemed to be thinking everything over as he talked.

Eleazar took the phone next, "None of this matters now, Carlisle, but you must run. You must get out of there, before they find you. They're all rabid at the prospect of getting her, I don't know if they'll leave any survivors." It sounded as if it pained him to say it.

Carlisle looked to each of us in turn. "Okay." He said to us and him.

"We'll try to get help, but just get out of there." He said, and with that he hung up.

"Where do we go?" Rosalie asked, sounding almost in awe.

"Everyone, get ready to leave." Carlisle said, setting into motion immediately. I scooped Renesmee into my arms. We followed Carlisle's lead, while we worked; we spoke to each other throughout the house.

"Will Renesmee be safe with the wolves?" I asked, holding back the sobs that were threatening to rise. We were running for our lives, again, always in danger.

"Mom, no!" She protested, clinging to me.

"Safer than she would be with any of us." Jasper said, "The nomads won't go near their scent."

"I'll call Jacob." Edward said, producing a cell phone and doing just that.

"We'll just have to pray none of them are trackers." Esme pointed out as she hurried about.

Edward finished his call, "He's on his way."

"We'll have to split up." Alice said, she flew past me on the stairs. Renesmee hugged into me as we followed Edward. "It'll be harder for them to find us."

"No, no, no!" Renesmee cried.

"Yes." Carlisle answered. "It will have to be myself and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice and Edward, Bella and…" He stopped. We all stopped.

"Jane." I wasn't sure who said it, but a sickening throb went through me when I realized that she wasn't even here, and she was who they were actually coming for. So, that was better wasn't it? They'd take her and go.

"If they find her they'll kill her." Edward said weakly.

"And most of the town with her." Jasper said darkly.

Edward went to me, "I have to." Was all he said. He looked at Renesmee in my arms, "I'll be with you again soon, my Renesmee."

"Daddy." Renesmee whimpered, she seemed unable to do anything more than that. I was close to doing the same. Everyone else had joined us now.

"Bella, I'll meet back up with you. Make sure Renesmee is okay and keep yourself safe." He kissed my forehead, for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Everyone take care of yourselves." He said, looking around at everyone as he was leaving.

"And you, Edward." Alice said on behalf of everyone else.

And then he left.

"Edward." I whispered.

JanePOV

Free, at last. I loved being able to go through the town, a place where nobody knew me. I'd occasionally bump into someone I'd seen a couple of times and give them a fleeting smile. It was never anything more than that, because despite my new life, I still had that aura about me, one that instilled fear and awe.

My hair was down, and I could feel the crisp cold air flowing through it. I closed my eyes and breathed in, savouring it. Today I'd been down by the shore, it was very cold today, but that didn't bother me, I could have even jumped into the ocean and swam for a while. Though, that _might _have drawn some attention.

I was currently making a game out of hopping from rock to rock through the forest, rather than trudging through the mud. _Crack_. The sound echoed through the trees. I stopped dead. My immediate reaction was to see if I recognized the scent of whomever or whatever was out there. I didn't. But it was vampire…definitely vampire.

"Who's there?" I called firmly. There was no reply. "Show yourself!"

"I almost didn't believe it was you." I voice said slyly. I span around, trying to follow the voice. "And then I heard that completely…" He stopped for a moment, " _demanding _tone to your voice, well you can tell you've been indulged."

"You don't know what your tal-" I stopped myself, I was offended by his accusations but he needn't know that. "Come out you coward!"

"Oh, please forgive my rudeness." A tall, dark haired man emerged from the trees. His hair was falling into his eyes and he grinned so that one side of his chiselled chin rose. "My name is Sebastian. And I'm terribly sorry, Jane, but the others will be here quite soon." He snapped his phone shut, ending a call. "And there won't be much time for introductions."

"What…?" I asked, bewildered, I was unconsciously stepping away from him.

"Oh, I didn't mention," He raised his eyebrows, as if apologetic, "we're here to kill you."

I fell silent.

"Consider it payback to the Volturi for everything they've done. The entire vampire world _loathes _the Volturi." He seemed distracted, waiting for others to catch up.

"Get…away from me." I instructed slowly.

He merely grinned.

"I could burn you inside out _right _now." I warned him.

He took no heed. "I don't think you will." He stepped forward as I went back, "Word on the street is that you've gone soft, Jane. And that is just…"

I ran for it, barely taking a few steps before being slammed into a tree so hard that it creaked under the force. "…perfect." He finished. His hand went up to my face and stroked my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I piped, jerking away from the hand.

"It's a shame really." He mused quietly, leaning into me. The thought of his kissing me was repulsive. I tried to get him off but he was too strong.

I fell to the forest floor with a thump, I thought he'd put me there, but I couldn't see him. I was drawn to the sounds of snarls; I turned to see Sebastian circling Edward.

"Don't you _ever _lay a finger on her again!" Edward seethed. I got to my feet, approaching them.

"Some protector you are, Cullen." Sebastian taunted. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on her? Where are the rest anyway?"

"Get away from here." Edward angled himself so that he was in front of me.

"We'll kill her and all of you." He smirked, he trotted back into the forest, I knew he was merely regrouping, getting reinforcements.

"We have to go." I spoke up; the shock hadn't worn off yet.

He turned to me, visibly troubled. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, he just scared me." I admitted, beseeching him to move on.

He came closer. "Why didn't you run, or fight, or use your power?"

"I tried all those things." I told him.

"You're lying; you didn't even try your power. If you're in danger that is a good enough reason to use it. He could have hurt you!"

"I can't!" I confessed ashamedly. "Not anymore! Not since I've been living with all of you, since I've met you, _really _met you. Alice, Renesmee, _you_. You've taught me, you've changed me, you've bettered me!"

I grabbed his arm and tugged desperately, he just stared down at me, seemingly dumbfounded. "Now we've got to go, before they come back and-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine. My breath caught in my chest and my eyes stayed wide open for a moment, but when I realized that this was real, that he was kissing me in real life of his own choosing, I eased. I let exhaled slowly through my nose as my eyes closed. The arm that I'd been tugging him with was now wrapped around his shoulders, along with the other. I returned the kiss, moving my mouth with his. His arms fell around me waist and pulled me closer.

I'd never know such pleasure. If I had I would have gladly spent all of my previous centuries engaging in this rather than anything else.

As we broke apart, our foreheads leant against each other.

"Edward, I…" The impulse came over me; I don't even know why I started that sentence.

"Yes?" He murmured. I felt his lips softly press against my cheek. I shivered.

"I think we should get out of here." I finished lamely. I stepped away from him, grabbing his hand and leading him as far away from there as we could go.

**OMFGGGGG**

**If you're wondering where the hell I've been for like a month it was writing this fudging chapter!**

**But, woooooooooop! They kissed! …FOR REALSIES!**

**You have no idea how excited I was to write that… I may just go back and read over that bit again to get all freaked out again. **

**I'm hoping everyone is still there. This chapter is the longest chapter I've ever done so there is my way of making it up to you… and they kissed, that's gotta be worth something!**

**Okay, thanks guys, now I must sleep.**

**Review and all that Jazzper.**

**Love from, **

**Livvy. **


End file.
